Unexpected Love
by Yachiru-san
Summary: A GaaHina 3 years after the timeskip. Sequel to Lost & Found. A treaty is being signed in Suna, and Hinata travels along with Tsunade. What happens when they meet 4 years later? When catastrophe strikes on Suna again what will Gaara do? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay...this is my first Naruto fanfic ever...(I wrote this before "Lost & Found")...so I don't mean to confuse everybody, but you could consider this as a sequel to my first fanfic.**

**Now that that's clear (I hope...sigh) This takes place 3 years after the timekip, so if Hinata is 15 in Shippuden (after the timeskip) then she'll be 18 here. See what I'm saying?**

**This is a really cute fic! A lot of fluff though...especially towards the end. I'm a bit of a romance-hater so I don't know how I came up with this 0.o**

**What's sort of ironic is how I start to hate things but then end up becoming obsessed with them. (Like Dragonball Z, Naruto, Inuyasha...and now GaaHina.)**

**I wasn't truly convinced of this pairing until I read my two favorite fanfics by amazing authors:**

**Starr Yasato's "Sand Knight"**

**(5 stars and 2 thumbs up!)**

**Ame No Megami's "No Laws to Love"**

**(Absolutely hysterical! I must have read this story about 2 million times!)**

**But what really convinced me to write this fanfic was a fanart I saw by one of my favorite artists on – Daminitri, who drew two adorable GaaHina fanarts. That's when I started thinking...that's so cute! I think I see a story around that...hmm...**

**So really this fic is a pure work of inspiration and I am just an obsessed Gaara fangirl! I love Gaara:)**

**( Everyone: Okay...we get it already!)**

**This is going to be a long story...about 16 chapters.**

**(I'm in middle of writing chapter 15, it just takes me forever to type them up.)**

**And I have a cold now and college entrance exams, and SAT's, and AP Exams, so don't kill me if I take long with the next chapter...**

**I honestly try to make my fanfics as most in character as possible, Hinata is fairly easy to do this with, but Gaara is sooo much harder. Just remember...it's 3 years after the timeskip, so he's changed personality-wise (emotionally that is) even more.**

**Oh...and with each fic I'm going to write what song(s) I was listening to. Just for the heck of it...so maybe if you listen to it you'll sort of understand how I wrote it (?)...or maybe if you think I have bad music taste...then well, you won't listen to it --'**

**(I got the whole-music-thing-idea from Yasato-sensei, but honestly listening to the right music help me write.)**

**As the story progresses it gets better...so don't hate me or stop reading it if you don't like the first chapter. It does get better and funny later on...I promise.**

**Okay...here goes...I'm giving this my all. Yosh!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way, (just this storyline.) Kishimoto-sensei, who's totally amazing is the creator of this series. He owns all the characters...even Gaara. sniff**

**hugs Gaara plush**

**Also...thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my first Naruto fic (A GaaHina fic...what else? ) "Lost & Found"**

**I really appreciate your support:)**

**And my younger sister for listening to this story in the first place:)**

**Unexpected Love**

_Song: Awakening_

_Artist: Switchfoot_

**Chapter 1**

The Kazekage was working late tonight again. He had to finish writing the alliance

papers to ensure a final agreement. After many battles, wars, and terrible bloodshed the land of clouds, Kumogakure finally agreed to sign a treaty of peace with Sunagakure. The Raikage had been stubbornly unyielding and disagreeable for the last decade or so, but now he seemed interested. Why was this? Perhaps it had something to do with the new Kazekage who had been chosen only three years ago. The treaty was coming along smoothly and tomorrow the Raikage would visit Sunagakure to make a final amends, by signing the treaty and shaking on it with the Kazekage.

Gaara sighed and rolled out his scroll. This sure was taking him a lot longer than he expected. The young Kazekage was only eighteen years old but he was already responsible for an entire village.

_I wonder how my father was able to do this for so long, _thought Gaara.

_No wonder he was always tired..._

Gaara yawned. Thinking about going to bed right now was a good idea, but highly unlikely. He couldn't rest until this was finished. These days Gaara was always busy.

_Hey, Gaara! Do you want to come see my new house? _Temari had just asked him the other day.

Temari had just gotten married to Shikamaru and was now living in Konohagakure. His older sister had asked him to stay the whole week. All Gaara did lately was work. He liked managing the entire village but, it could get to be as his brother-in-law was fond of staying – troublesome. Kankuro had just returned from a long and difficult mission. Now, he decided to go on vacation to the Land of Waves. Kankuro wanted to escape the heat of Sunagakure in the summer – during the day it was unbearably hot and at night it was freezing. While on vacation maybe Kankuro could even pick up a new girlfriend or two.

So Gaara was pretty much by himself, save for a few Shinobi guards and his advisors who slept in an adjoining apartment complex near the Kazekage mansion. Lately there were a lot of things on Gaara's mind. And probably the most nagging of all was the topic Baki had brought up to him just yesterday.

These days Baki had grown a lot more respectful to Gaara. Gaara had grown closer to his former sensei and now Baki remained one of his closest advisors and friends.

_Flashback:_

"_Gaara-sama, we have an issue here."_

"_Yes, go on."_

"_To forge stronger alliances we must make stronger bonds. Well, I know this may be difficult for you, but it is essential. It provides a lasting bond between two countries and will make Sunagakure stronger politically."_

"_So...what is it, Baki? What's so important?"_

"_How should I say this? Er...well, Gaara-sama I've talked it over and over with the advisors and we think it's best you..." Baki hesitated._

"_What?"_

"_You...that you get a wife. You know, get married."_

_Gaara gave him a worried look._

"_You...you want __**me **__to get married?!"_

"_Um...er...yes...that is the general idea, Kazekage-sama. Please try to think about it."_

_Baki bowed politely and left the room._

Gaara could still not understand those words. What was getting married, anyways? Two people had a ceremony and lived in the same house. Gaara's father had always been the dominant parent, since his mother had died when he was born. But according to Temari, the wife's job was to set the husband straight. Temari believed that men just didn't know what they were doing. Gaara remembered her saying: "The women have the brains after all."

Gaara smiled to himself. He was getting pretty lonely here, maybe it wasn't so bad to have to share the Kazekage mansion with someone else. Or...maybe he was just listening to his sister too much. Gaara still didn't understand this love thing – was it how Kankuro drooled over girls. Was it how Naruto chased after Haruno Sakura all the time?

The young Kazekage couldn't even remember a time when he felt this 'love' thing for anyone of the female gender. Besides for that one time, which was so far ago it seemed almost non-existent. Nevertheless, it still remained at the back of his mind, gnawing continuously on his conscience.

--

Hinata went to bed early. Tomorrow morning she would be going on a special mission. She wasn't sure of her exact job, (even now as a Chuunin, she could never make her missions go smoothly), but she was working on that. She would be accompanying Tsunade-sama, as a bodyguard, assistant and something else Tsunade wouldn't tell her until they entered Sunagakure.

As she lay in bed that night, she tried to stop herself from crying. That day she had saw Naruto confess his love for Sakura. She felt left out. Every time she approached Naruto he ignored her. She was already eighteen years old and still did not have a boyfriend, or a love-life for that matter. She hugged her pillow and forced herself to close her eyes and forget about it.

The next day Hinata left the village with Tsunade.

"Where's Shizune?" Asked Hinata, referring to the Hokage's usual assistant.

"Oh, Shizune." Said Tsunade with a slight smile.

"Her and her husband Genma decided to get away for a day. They're off in the Land of Waves. The weather is supposed to be great right now. Anyways Shizune's son, Kyo can be a handful sometimes."

Hinata smiled. Tsunade and her covered their faces with scarves, (after all Sunagakure experienced many sandstorms) and set out. Hinata wondered what her 'special mission' was and how the Kazekage was doing. She hadn't seen him in a while. Hinata pushed way the recurring memory in her mind; however this mission wasn't strictly business.

Three days later Hinata and Tsunade arrived in Sunagakure.

"Her you are Godaime Hokage and here is where your Shinobi bodyguard can stay." Said one of the Kazekage's assistants.

"Arrigatou." Said Tsunade.

The assistant bowed and left.

"Boy, these rooms are nice, eh...Hinata?"

"Yeah, this mansion is beautiful."

The recurring memory continued to bug her now and she could feel a blush creeping over her cheeks.

"Hinata, are you feeling alright?"

"Maybe I should go rest for a bit." Offered Hinata.

"Okay, but be in the conference room at eight o'clock tonight. Oh, and food will be brought to your room in one hour." Said Tsunade.

The woman turned on her heel and left. That only left Hinata with one hour to rest until her dinner came. She woke to an abrupt knocking at her door. She ate her dinner, showered quickly, changed into her kimono and came downstairs for the meeting.

The Hyuuga bowed and greeted Tsunade, the Raikage, and Sunagakure's various advisors.

"This is the Kazekage, I'm sure you met him before, haven't you, Hinata?" asked Tsunade.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." She said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"A-arrigatou-gozaimasu for allowing us to stay here." She said without looking at him at all.

"After two days here I'm sure you'll be glad to leave. The heat was enough to cause my siblings to make up excuses to leave." He said.

She could sense a slight joking mannerism from the sound of his voice. She looked up. A tall man wearing Kage robes stood in front of her. He wasn't wearing the traditional hat and his spiky bright red hair was clearly visible. He was just like she remembered him, except now his hair reached his neck.

"Eh? Hinata-san?" he said. Gaara flickered her a small smile. Hinata blushed.

"Umm, yeah..." she mumbled.

The treaty was signed and the Raikage left with his bodyguards. Overall, everything seemed to go smoothly. But inside, Hinata felt that were at least a hundred butterflies in her stomach. What was this special mission? And why...why couldn't she stop looking at Gaara? Okay...he was very good at negotiating and she respected him. He was still completely unpredictable even more than Naruto-kun. But she couldn't help it...Gaara was...Gaara was really quite handsome and... he was so nice to her. She couldn't help blushing around him.

Hinata took notes for Tsunade. Godaime was officially approving this alliance and using Konoha to back up Suna in the treaty one hundred percent.

"Hinata, it's getting late." Said Tsunade. "Why don't you go to bed?"

It was already eleven o'clock at night and Hinata was tired from the long travel. She went to her room and opened up a door that was supposed to be a closet, but instead led to a balcony.

"Wow." Said Hinata to herself. "It's beautiful out here." She could see the whole village from here. Suddenly Hinata felt strange. She turned around and Gaara was standing right behind her!

"Gaara-sama, w-what...what are you doing h-here?" stuttered Hinata.

"Just wanted to take a break from working…"

_That's a total lie…and you expect her to believe that?_

"Er...I just wanted to see how you're doing." Said a suddenly nervous Gaara, who slowly approached her...maybe this was a stupid idea after all...but he just had to speak to her, after not seeing her for so long...

Hinata almost swore she could see a pale red dusting across his face.

"So," he said standing next to her by the railing, "how's everyone?...how's Naruto? Is he still up and going?"

Hinata giggled. "Yeah." She said, "Everyone's okay...I heard your sister got married."

"Yeah." Gaara said, "But...I mean...how are you? How's everything?" He asked again.

"Umm...okay." Hinata said and she looked up at him. Gaara had definitely gotten taller.

It made him look so much more official…like a strong leader…Hinata thought.

"How...h-how is it to be Kazekage?" she asked him.

"I like it, but sometimes I can't stand it. It's like I can't just go out and travel, or just go somewhere, unless it's on a mission. I can never really take a break, I'm always busy. Gaara answered.

"I can't imagine being in charge of a whole village. I can barely manage being dependable Chuunin." She said quietly, poking her two index fingers together.

Gaara suppressed a small grin. Gaara barely even smiled, but she had made him grin?

"D-do y-you ever get lonely here by yourself?" she asked him.

Gaara's face expression changed to a more solemn one. He looked out onto the village.

"Yeah." Gaara said quietly. "Yeah, sometimes, but then I think about how this village is my home." He said looking at her, "And about all the people I have to protect."

She noticed how he looked out onto the village dutifully. This was his job – and he was giving it his all. She still remembered how barely three years ago he had died in order to protect his village – and then was brought back to life by Chiyo-basama. She felt a surge of respect and admiration for the young Kazekage. He was all the things that she wanted to be – and wasn't. He solemnly gazed out onto the village and then said: "At first, I wanted nothing to do with this village. All the people had shunned me – I was just a weapon to be feared, not a person. But, overtime I realized that not doing anything about it would just cause more pain and suffering. So...I decided to change that...to change the purpose of my existence...to protect the people important to me...so I decided to become Kazekage."

"But wasn't it hard? Why did you decide to do it?" Hinata asked quietly looking up at him. He turned to look at her.

"Yeah, believe me it was hard, but...if I worked hard enough towards it I believed that someday...someday the villagers would finally accept me. And then...I'd at last find my purpose in this world – to protect the people in my village."

_Why is it so easy for me to talk to her?...She understands... _

_He must really care about this village._ Hinata thought.

Just being this close to him made her so incredibly nervous. He was...really amazing after all.

_Yes, like Naruto-kun, right?_ Her subconscious reminded her.

"Uzumaki Naruto taught me that...well, he was the first one who told me that you can change the way you live your life. Even...even if you were born with a monster sealed up inside up inside you...like me."

He looked at the shy Hyuuga, who smiled prettily up at him and said: "Naruto-kun's really amazing, isn't he, ne?"

Gaara's mind seemed to fall off balance, and he wasn't sure why. Her smile...maybe that was it. It managed to make him feel suprised, embarrassed, and a mixture of feeling both happy but uneasy.

_How come I never felt this way before? _He thought to himself. Just _**what**__ was that?_

"Uh...yeah." He said quietly.

"Well, h-he taught me that if you believe in yourself, you can become stronger." She said and then blushed looking down.

"Soka." He said quietly looking back out onto the village. He lifted his hand off the railing and it brushed against hers. It was purely accidental, yet it caused both of them to blush. Particularly Hinata, who managed to turn about five shades of red.

Gaara looked away embarrassed.

_There it was again...What was that feeling?_

"I..." he started, an apology on its way.

"I-i-i-t's okay." Hinata stuttered looking down at her hand that was still on the railing.

"Uh...it's getting late. I...I should get going."

"Um...okay then... Oyasuminasai, Gaara-sama."

"Oyasuminasai. Ja mate shita, Hinata-san."

And with that he was gone, leaving an embarrassed kunoichi in his wake.

* * *

**Japanese words:**

**Ja mate shita: see you tomorrow**

**Oyasuminasai: goodnight (formal vs. informal "Sayonara!")...see you guys next chapter...Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yachiru-san: Just continuing my editing…:) 7/13/08**

**First of all...I'm so glad everyone likes my fanfic!! I went to check it right before I took this huge exam and talk about a confidence booster! So thanks, you guys! I'm so happy everyone loves this! ) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, but Kishimoto-sensei is so cool! Randomness...**

**He even watches the anime and he likes it! (Must be weird...whatever --'**

**Another one of my hobbies is...annoying Gaara to no endP**

**A funny anecdote...**

**(Sorry, this chapter is sort of lame, but the next is really good! Ch. 4 is cool also, but my favorite is probably either 10 or 11...so yeah...)**

**Me sitting in AP Chemistry:**

**Y: I'm so dead, by the end of this class I'm dead. gloomy**

**G: training with sand**

**Y: Hey! Oi!**

**G:...not listening**

**Y: yells in ear Oi!**

**G: pulls back WHAT?!**

**Y: Gomen-nasai...Gomen! begs forgiveness**

**G: sweatdrop What?**

**Y: I wonder...I've always wondered why my two favorite characters Sasuke-san and Gaa-chan do not get along...hmm..taps finger on chin**

**G: twitches at mention "Gaa-chan"**

**Y: points finger at him Aha! Maybe it's because you guys have such big egos!**

**G: Begins ignoring Yachiru-san**

**Later...**

**Y: P.S. What does this mean? **

**points at chem. notebook **

**It's all in Chinese! **

**pulls hair out**

**G: You don't even know Chinese...**

**I hope you guys don't think I'm weird --'**

**One of my friends has called my obsession with Gaara, "a special-level only fangirls can reach that is beyond human understanding."**

**sniff...I guess R.-chan was right...**

_Song: Ima ga Daisuki_

_Artist: Youhna_

**Chapter 2**

Hinata woke up the next morning and splashed cold water on her face. Looking at herself in the mirror, she tried to organize her thoughts. Just thinking about last night made her blush. Today they were supposed to meet with the elders and advisors of Sunagakure to discuss security. Both villages were worried in case the treaty backfired and both countries went under attack. The Kazekage would send out extra Shinobi to patrol the borders and keep an eye out for anything that might seem suspicious. Hinata sighed. That meant taking even **more** notes. Tsunade still hadn't told her what the 'special mission' was yet. Hinata put on a different kimono this time it was light blue with a white flower pattern. The young kunoichi ate a small breakfast and decided to go for a walk.

She passed the greenhouse which Sakura had told her about. It housed many types of unique medicinal plants only found in the desert. Hinata traveled past the apartment complexes. She ventured into the village marketplace and smiled at an old woman selling umeboshi. Hinata bought a sour plum umeboshi and ate it as she watched the village marketplace bustle with business. Two men were having an arm wrestling match, a young girl was serving ramen and a group of little kids played tag, while their mothers shopped for vegetables. The village was so much like Konohagakure, although the mentality was more aloof and quiet compared to the openly-friendly Village Hidden in Leaf.

Hinata walked back to the Kazekage mansion in time for the second meeting. She was expecting Gaara to be there, which he apparently wasn't. She took notes for Tsunade-sama's final report and filed mission. Suddenly, there was a rustle of chairs. People stood up, bowed, and greeted the new arrival. Hinata smiled as the Kazekage addressed the issue at hand and provided many good observations about their political standings.

_Boy, Gaara-sama sure was good at this. _Hinata thought.

After many long discussions the meeting finally ended. Tsunade thanked Gaara and followed suit.

"Come, Hinata." Tsunade said.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" replied Hinata as she gathered her papers and tried to push her way through the crowd.

Suddenly, she felt herself falling. She tripped over a stuck out chair. She held her papers tightly against her chest, so she wouldn't drop them. The Hyuuga felt an arm grab her. Hinata looked up and blushed.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked her.

"Umm... I...I'm okay...arrigatou, Gaara-sama." Stuttered Hinata. She couldn't help the blush creeping over her whole face.

"Be careful Hinata-san or I might have to assign you guards so that you don't fall and hurt yourself." Gaara remarked almost jokingly before letting go of her arm.

"I...I'll b-be more careful Gaara-sama." She thought she saw him smile at her again. His blue eyes seemed to tease her.

"I hope you're having a nice stay here in Suna." He said changing the subject.

"A-arrigatou, Kazekage-sama. I am enjoying my stay." Hinata replied shyly tucking a strand of her indigo hair behind her ear. "In fact...I went out today and visited the village...I took a walk through the marketplace...I...I'm beginning to understand why you like it here so much."

_She understands._ He thought.

Gaara looked at her questioningly, he was about to ask her something when: "Hinata!" called Tsunade.

"Go-gomen, I have to go." Stammered Hinata. She disappeared before Gaara could say another word. For the remainder of the day and the ones to follow, he couldn't seem to get that image of her out of his head. The soft-colored blue fabric of her kimono against her pale skin, her long black silky hair and those bright lavender eyes…that always looked so confused and surprised whenever he saw them.

_Wait. What am I even thinking? There it was – that weird feeling again._

Gaara had to get back to work anyway – just because she was here did not mean he could allow himself to be distracted from his work.

"So, Hinata what were you doing over there?" Tsunade asked a startled Hinata.

"Umm...I...I was just trying to get through." Hinata said.

"Is that why I saw you talking to the Kazekage? Hmm...?" Tsunade prodded.

Hinata fought to keep the blush from creeping up her cheeks again. "I ...he just asked me how I was doing...that's all." Said Hinata trying to cover it up.

"Of course." Said Tsunade with a slight smile.

--

The next day went the same. Tsunade went to another meeting – this time without Hinata and things were pretty quiet in Sunagakure. Hinata did not see Gaara the whole day. She wouldn't help the feeling that something inside of her was missing. She tried to push away those thoughts. The young kunoichi was not prepared for what was about to happen next.

Tsunade and her were due to leave tomorrow. Hinata had her bags packed. The young kunoichi decided to visit the greenhouse one last time and pick up some medicinal herbs. She tried to remember which ones Tsunade's supply was low on, as she gently cut the leaves and placed them in her salves jar. The young Hyuuga then placed the jar inside a messenger bag, which was slung over her chest.

It was twelve o'clock at night and Gaara was still having trouble getting to sleep. He couldn't possibly forget the fact that Hinata was leaving tomorrow.

_Why does it matter to me so much? _He questioned himself, but he couldn't find an answer.

He decided to clear his thoughts by going outside for a walk. Some fresh air would do him good. He pulled on his clothes, and then put on his Kage robes and his ninja sandals. The midnight breeze ruffled through his red hair. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. As he was walking through the Kazekage complex he passed the greenhouse. Gaara noticed a figure in there. He slowly approached.

_Who could be in there this late at night?_

When he recognized who it was he took a step back.

_I don't want her to think I'm spying on her. _He thought backing away.

Even though Sunagakure was peaceful and quiet, Gaara couldn't help shake the feeling of unease. He stayed by the greenhouse. As Kazekage he felt he had a duty to protect her – and maybe it was a little more than that.

Did he love her? No, because he wasn't really sure what 'love' was, but he continued to stand there.

Hinata finished collecting the plants, so she stood up ready to return to her room. Since it was night she had opted for safety and worn her ninja clothes instead of her usual kimono. As she stood up, her heart skipped a beat. She noticed someone standing there?

_Could it be?_

She recognized the familiar red hair.

_What is he doing here? Maybe...he couldn't sleep either?_

Hinata left the greenhouse and closed the door. She had an internal debate whether to go up to him or not. She chose to go up to him. After all, this was her last night staying here.

"Umm…hi, Gaara-sama." She said looking in his direction.

"Hinata-san?" he asked clearly startled. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I was j-just collecting some medicinal herbs for Tsunade-sama. We're leaving tomorrow, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." He felt a brief sharp pain in his chest.

"W-why are y-you out here?" Hinata stuttered again, she could feel her cheeks heat up.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Oh," Hinata said. "Me neither."

They stood there quietly for a few moments.

"Do you ever feel lonely?" Gaara asked her all of a sudden.

His question startled her. "Umm...yes, sometimes." Hinata responded. She couldn't hide it. She thought back to how last year she had brought Naruto a birthday present. He hadn't even noticed it. And...whenever she spoke to him his mind seemed to wander somewhere else. It was almost like he didn't care about her feelings at all.

_Why is he asking me this, anyways?_ Hinata tried to figure him out. If she found it hard to understand Naruto, well...it was even harder to understand Gaara. Suddenly, she began to empathize for him. She knew his story, practically his whole life he had been lonely. He didn't have many friends, and these days...he spent all his time working to protect this village...which was so important to him.

"Umm...Remember the first day that I spent here?...I remember you t-told me how y-you live to protect all the people in this village as the Kazekage...umm...I...I..." Hinata said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and blushing. "Since you care so much about the people in th-this village...I...I'm sure that Sunagakure is p-proud to have such a g-great K-Kazekage...like you." Hinata said quietly. Her face was completely red now. Why did she have to say something like that to him? She mentally scolded herself. Why did she have to make herself look like a fool all the time?

_What?_ He thought. _She thinks that...about me?_

"You really think that, Hinata-san?" asked a startled Gaara.

"Hai." Hinata replied quietly, for once not stuttering. Now, her face was even redder than before.

Gaara felt a million different emotions swirling around inside of him. He didn't know how to act or what to do. His body reacted before his brain could do anything about it.

Gaara took a step closer to Hinata; she felt her whole body tense up. Before he even realized what he was doing, he pushed her bangs out of her face and gently kissed her forehead. His fingers still pulling her bangs away from her forehead; the young Kazekage looked at the blushing girl.

_What was that?! _His conscious screamed.

He didn't know what that feeling was, but he liked it. He pulled away from her. The pain in his chest was now gone.

"Uh...I..." he said suddenly looking away, aware of what he had just done.

"I-i-it's o-okay." Hinata stuttered, while her face flushed many shades of red.

_Does Gaara-sama like me? _Thought Hinata as she looked down and blushed harder.

_No, I mean...well...I guess not. He's just being nice. _She felt a million butterflies in her stomach. She was suddenly very conscience that she was standing next to him.

_What did I do that for? Because...I like her...No, I don't...I'm just..._

Gaara kept silent. He was glad it was dark – he blushed and no one could see.

They stood there together for a few more minutes. Both of them couldn't help noticing the new felt feelings for one another and it made them feel embarrassed and uncomfortable - but happy at the same time.

They weren't quite prepared for what happened next.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Yachiru-san: Continuing the slow and painful editing process…7/13/08**

**I'm so glad you people like my story:) Oh...this chapter is sooo cool! (I really like the fight scene! Hope it makes sense :) **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-sensei does.**

**Y: Gaara fights in this chapter! He's so cool!**

**G: ...**

**Y: (sparkly eyes) You're so cool Gaara!**

**G: sweatdrop ...you mean how I kill things?**

**Y: Uh...yeah :) Anyways, what's up with Suna guys and make-up?**

**G: Its face paint.**

**Y: Then how come you don't wear any? Hmm? (Thinks: I'm glad he doesn't...who would want to cover up his pretty face?)**

**G: Because... (Mumbles: No way in hell would I wear that stuff...)**

**Y: Here's chapter 3! I hope you like it! Read on! **

_Song: Thanks for the Memories_

_Artist: Fall Out Boy_

**Chapter 3**

Ten minutes later a bomb exploded in the village square. Another kunai bomb tag was fired, this one in close proximity to the Kazekage complex. The ground shook, people screamed and pretty soon all hell broke loose.

"Ksoh!" Gaara cursed.

"W-what's going on?" Asked a clearly frightened Hinata.

No time to explain. We have to get out of here!" Gaara shouted.

He took off in the direction of the closest exit. Hinata stumbled after him.

"Mate, Gaara-sama!" She said catching up.

"Whatever you do Hinata-san, do not leave my side! Understand?"

"Hai." Hinata nodded.

When they reached the outside, two dozen Shinobi guards surrounded them. A clearly startled Baki ran up to Gaara.

"Kazekage-sama, the war has begun! You must escape. We've just received word that it's you they're after!"

"Never mind that! What about all the innocent lives that are at stake? The people south of here were probably injured badly, and we haven't even sent out the medical squad yet!" Gaara argued.

"Demo, Kazekage-sama the most important thing is that you're safe. If they get a hold of you, there's no telling what they'll do! Remember, last time what happened with the Akatsuki?!" Baki tried to reason.

"Don't underestimate me, I have my sand. I'll be fine. Take Hinata-san to safety, and send out the medical squad. Put the village under high alert. I want shinobi patrolling every part of the village."

_I think I know who's responsible for this...and I'll go after him. _Gaara added silently.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama," responded two dozen shinobi before taking off to fulfill their missions. Another explosion was heard. This one was only a mile off.

"Ksoh! Kono yaroh!" cursed Baki. "Gaara-sama, you must escape!" The situation was ten times worse than before. With a sinking heart, Gaara escaped from the village.

"Mate! Gaara-sama," said a panting Hinata a few minutes later.

"I...I thought I told Baki to bring you to safety!" Gaara replied, clearly despondent.

"Baki-taichou left, a part of the village was set on fire." Hinata said.

"Ksoh!" Gaara cursed silently. "Haiyaku!" He reminded her.

"Hai." She nodded and went faster.

Gaara wanted to pursue the enemy – not leave himself prone to attack by escaping with her. But it couldn't be helped. He leapt from building to building with Hinata. He tried to stay as close to her as possible. The young Kazekage was worried she might get hurt; after all this was the perfect opportunity for the enemy to attack – he was clearly leaving himself open by traveling with a civilian. They were ambushed as soon as they left the village and escaped into the desert.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, two muscular shinobi jumped and grabbed the Hyuuga girl. Gaara saw her disappear and began chasing after them. He formed a sand barrier to shield him from oncoming kunai and was able to strangle the first shinobi with a "sabakukuyuu". The second one still had Hinata.

"Hinata-san!" Gaara yelled.

They were now traveling deeper into the desert. He increased his speed. The cloud shinobi stopped on a cliff and put his hand over Hinata's mouth, while his other hand was wrapped tightly around her waist. She wriggled and kicked, but he was far stronger and much bigger than she was. Gaara was about to attack the kumo ninja when he realized someone else was watching him. He turned around.

The Raikage stood on a nearby cliff. "Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku." (Yachiru-san: This is seen frequently in manga when a bad guy laughs like in Naruto, Orochimaru uses this.)

He laughed. "The young Kazekage - what a joke! To think that you were actually fooled into believing that we might make an alliance with you! How pathetic! Why should I agree to a stupid alliance, when my country can just take over Suna without any pain?"

Gaara could feel sand pouring out of his gourd rapidly – anger boiled up inside him. So Suna had been tricked. He had suspected Kumogakure of conspiring against them, but he hadn't said anything. Now, it was too late. "I'll make you pay for what you did to my village." Gaara said with an emotionless face. He would just have to kill the Raikage. There was no way out. "Release the girl, unless you want to die sooner!"

"Hmph," the Raikage snorted. "It appears the young Kazekage does have a weakness after all."

"If it's me you want to fight; then release her – she has nothing to do with this." Gaara said coolly. He could feel the sand hovering over him and around him like a tiger ready to pounce on its prey.

"Why should I listen to you? I can kill the girl if I want." Gaara narrowed his eyes – no matter what this guy said he was **not** going to lose his cool.

_Just forget about her and focus on the fight! _He thought subconsciously. _No, I can't do that! I have to kill this guy and then save her. _He resolved.

"Very well then, "the Raikage responded. He wore the Kage hat and robes with the yellow cloud symbol on them. He had dark, wind burned skin, dark eyes, and a long scar that ran down a large portion of his face. "Dairi no Justu!" He shouted as a giant lightning ball formed between his fingers and shot directly at Gaara. A huge wall of sand surrounded Gaara – the lightning ball couldn't even penetrate his defense. The infuriated Raikage landed more lightning, fire, and earth style Justus. The Kazekage managed to evade each one. Even when the evil Raikage crumbled the earth with his chi and hurled boulders at the young Kazekage, Gaara was able to use his sand to support both himself and Hinata. He was finally able to take out the kumo shinobi holding Hinata with a simple "sabakusousou". The Raikage tried using taijustu attacks but they were to no avail; each one was blocked or evaded by Gaara's absolute defense.

After a fierce battle, Gaara was finally able to hold him off just in time to deliver another "sabakusousou". Gaara was running out of chakra and fast too. By this time, the cliff that Gaara and Hinata were on began to crumble, partially due to the effects of the dead Kage's attacks and also from another earthquake that shook the ground. The young Kazekage landed on the crumbling cliff. He quickly caught Hinata's limp body with his sand. Gaara raced up to Hinata, and knelt by her side.

"Hinata-san, can you hear me?" He yelled over the roaring wind and the sound of the crashing rocks. When she failed to produce a response, he scooped her up in his arms. Her leg was bleeding. When the kumo shinobi had tried to capture her, they had used a pressurized attack to crush her leg bone from sheer atmospheric pressure.

He tried again: "Daijobu deska?!" Gaara shouted but the wind took away his words. There was no response from the limp Hyuuga girl. He could feel the very earth breaking up beneath him. "Ksoh!" Gaara cursed. The fact that she was hurt seemed to bother him more than the fact that their very support was buckling underneath them. Soon they would fall to their very deaths.

--

Hinata woke up some time later. It was right before sunrise and the air was cool. She tried to sit up, and felt a sharp pain in her back.

"You're finally awake, Hinata-san." Gaara said.

It seemed that they had fallen into some sort of canyon. It was still in middle of the desert, although she could hear a rushing river nearby. It seemed they had stumbled into an oasis.

"B-but I thought I...I was..." Hinata stuttered. She couldn't believe she was still alive.

"At the last moment I was able to soften our fall with my sand, it took the remainder of my chakra, but now we're safe." Gaara said.

Hinata became nervous at the mention of 'we'. So they were safe after all – it had been a close call. A small bonfire blazed between the two shinobi, shedding light and warmth.

"How is your leg feeling?" He asked her. Hinata felt herself blush.

"It's okay." She mumbled. "Ano, Gaara-sama, thank you for-for s-saving me." Hinata stuttered.

Gaara displayed no emotion on his face. He didn't seem to want to take credit for saving her life. He still blamed himself that she was involved in this because of him. "I let the whole village down; I should have never trusted Kumogakure. They were plotting this all along." Gaara said looking down at his bandaged hand, which he then clenched.

She noticed that he had taken off his Kage robes and was wearing black pants, black ninja sandals and a black t-shirt. He was still wearing his white cloth and had his gourd strapped to his back. He looked solemn but serene in the moonlight. He kind of fit in with the nearby scenery, Hinata thought.

_Wait. Where are Gaara-sama's Kage robes? _Hinata wondered. She glanced down. They were now her blanket\sheet.

"Ano, Gaara-sama, these are your robes, I –I c-can't use them." She stammered.

He turned to face her. "Listen, Hinata-san, you're hurt right now so you must rest. Your leg took a serious injury, it would be best if you take it easy for a while." He said with a worried look on his face. "I'm not a medical ninja but from the looks of it I think the bone might be crushed."

"Oh…g-gomen-n-nasai."

_I wish she would just stop apologizing to me...she didn't do anything wrong. _

She turned a darker shade of pink. _Why...why is he being so nice to me?_

"As soon as you feel good enough to travel, we need to get back to Suna. Possibly even sooner, because we run the chance of depleting our food supply."

"G-gomen." Hinata apologized again.

_Why I am always getting in the way?_ She never wanted people to go out of their way for her.

"Don't apologize – you don't need to be sorry." Gaara said quietly. "You don't need to worry; this is my country and familiar terrain. I'll get us back."

"Arrigatou, Gaara-sama." Hinata said with a weak smile.

Tomorrow their journey would begin.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Y: Aww...Gaara's so sweet.**

**G: Urusei.**

**Y: Are too!**

**G: Am not.**

**Next time: What happens in the next chapter? And how will the duo get back to Sunagakure?**

**Y: Sounds catchy, like something for a movie, right?**

**G: ... declines to comment**

**Y: Ja ne! See you next chapter!**

**Japanese words**

Taichou: captain

Haiyaku: Hurry!

Ksoh: damn

Raikage: Kage of Lightning

Kumogakure: Village hidden in clouds

Mate: wait!

Kono yaroh: You bastards!

"Dairi no Justu": Great Lightning attack (or jutsu which means technique)

Daijobu deska: Are you okay?

Chi: Spiritual presence\energy

Oh...and from former chapters:

Arrigatou-gozaimasu: Thank you very much!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yachiru-san: Editing…7/13/08**

**Yay! We're finally in chapter 4! (By the way this chapter is a little longer than chapters 2 and 3.) I love this chapter! By the way I also love Rock Lee! (Even though he has those eyebrows.)**

**Y: Next chapter! Ikzoh!**

**Lee: Yosh! I'm finally in this chapter!**

**Y: Lee, do you want to do the disclaimer?**

**L: (attacks random kumo ninja) Konoha Dai Senpu!**

**Y: Lee!**

**L: Sumeimasen. I was just using my power of youth!**

**Y: Yeah...whatever...please do the disclaimer...everyone's waiting...**

**L: Hai! (Salutes)**

**Gaara: Can we get this over with already?**

**Y: Where'd you come from?**

**G: (sweatdrop)**

**L: Yachiru-san does not own Naruto in any way only this story! (nice guy pose)**

**G: Yeah, I'm sure glad as hell she doesn't otherwise I'd be some mushy romance character. (Dark emo voice)**

**L: (taps finger on chin) Hai. I could actually begin to see that.**

**Y: (falls over laughing)**

**G: Urusei. (death glare)**

**(Mutters to himself: Why don't I just kill you both?)**

_Song: Just One_

_Artist: Hoobastank_

**Chapter 4**

A day later the two shinobi set out. They were actually quite similar despite their broad differences. Hinata was a shy kunoichi, eighteen years old and carried the medical ninja supplies over her shoulder along with some food she kept in her bag. Hinata was of medium height and had long indigo hair and pretty lavender eyes. She was still a Chuunin in training. Gaara was Kazekage and also eighteen years old, and he carried a gourd of sand strapped to his back and across his chest. He was taller than Hinata with bright red hair and ice blue eyes. Despite their many differences, both knew the meaning of loneliness.

It was starting to warm up. They had been traveling for two hours and were dead tired. The pair had just hiked through the canyons. They were trying to get back to Sunagakure – which unexpectedly went under attack last night.

"Hinata-san, Daijobu deska?" Gaara asked her. The redhead didn't expect her to be out of breath all ready.

"Umm...I...I, _huff huff_...I'm okay." Hinata said and flushed pink. For some reason she actually liked being around him, although this hiking was making her legs sore. Fortunately, Gaara had been able to partially heal it, so it wasn't so sore anymore. It sure had been convenient that she had been out that night collecting medicinal herbs. Boy, they sure came in handy.

--

Meanwhile, in the Village Hidden in Cloud shinobi spies prepared to go after the surviving Kazekage. He wasn't supposed to have made it, but an eyewitnesser reported that the Raikage had indeed been defeated and killed by the eighteen year old Kazekage.

"Ksoh!" One of the Jounin cursed. "Without the Raikage we don't have any back-up plans!"

This secret meeting took place under ground. Sunagakure at the moment was busy pushing the enemy out of their village. They had a little help from the Leaf of course.

"Twenty-five down! Twenty left to go!" Gai shouted as he felled yet another shinobi. "How many did you defeat Lee?" Gai asked his pupil.

"Twenty with my Omoto Renge, but I'll try harder, Gai-sensei!" Lee responded with a thumbs up.

"Alright, Neji-kun which direction are they hiding?" Tenten asked her teammate.

"Byakugan!" Neji shouted. "There are five hiding to your right and three behind you."

Tenten launched her time bomb and within three minutes the enemy shinobi were blown up...er defeated.

"Perhaps we should find more enemy shinobi?" Tenten asked Neji.

He nodded in approval. "Taking them down will be easy since we already know what type of attacks they will launch. Tenten, Ikzoh."

Tenten followed him. "But, I'm worried. Do you think Lee-kun will be alright?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. Either Lee got on her nerves or she was worried about him. Tenten always acted like an older sister to Lee, looking out for him and scolding him too.

"Lee will be fine. I'm sure him and Gai-sensei are having some sort of contest of 'who can beat the most ninja'." Neji said with a sweatdrop. "How they never fail to amuse themselves, I'll never understand." Neji sighed and shook his head.

Tenten smiled. The two Konoha ninja leapt from roof to roof.

"Quiet down!" An elder from Kumogakure said. "Don't forget! We have that rogue ninja, Aoi from the Mist, remember? He will find those bastards and kill them."

Gaara and Hinata didn't know what was waiting in store for them.

--

A twenty-three year old man surveyed the terrain. He shielded his eyes from the sun, after all where he came from it was always cloudy. His spiky, shoulder-length green hair was tied back with a hitaite that had the mist symbol on it. His name was Aoi and his job was to annihilate the Kazekage. (Yachiru: Remember from the fillers 103-104? I brought him back to life:) He didn't care who he killed – he was a rogue ninja after all. Part of him desired revenge. He had fought Naruto a while back and was defeated. Aoi had managed to almost kill Sasuke and beat Sakura. After Naruto had launched his Rasengan, Aoi had fallen down a steep cliff and was though to be dead, when a strange shinobi had rescued him using some type of pressure-holding, cloud-forming jutsu. It wasn't long before Aoi teamed up with Kumogakure and started to do the Raikage's bidding.

Konohagakure, the country to which 'those brats' belonged to (and him too, formerly) was aiding Sunagakure. He also had heard from secret intelligence that Naruto, the brat who had almost killed him was maintaining a close alliance with the Kazekage.

_Oh well, the least I can do is send him into another dimension._ He thought.

"I'm so sweet sometimes." He smirked. Revenge was going to be highly satisfactory, not to mention that large portion of money that Kumo had promised. Being a rogue ninja was so simple, work for someone powerful, get paid, and then move on to the next job. Plus, he was able to keep up his favorite hobby in check – killing people.

--

Kankuro had just returned from his vacation, knowing little of what had transpired. The war was pretty much over in Sunagakure; however, the enemies were still being pushed back into Kumogakure. Everything had pretty much returned back to normal in the sand village itself.

Kankuro was worried, he didn't quite know what it was, but he couldn't shake the ominous feeling that something terrible and foreboding already happened in his absence.

The twenty year old sand nin (who was currently single) entered the Kage mansion.

"Kankuro-dono!" One of the guards shouted.

"Not right now!" The puppet master shouted back walking straight ahead.

"Demo," one of the sand shinobi ran after him. "It's something important I..." he began before Kankuro cut him off again.

"Whatever it is it can wait."

"Demo..."

"Tell me later," and with that Kankuro strode down an adjoining corridor and continued walking. He wore his traditional puppet master clothes with Karasu slung over his shoulder. He had decided to lose the hat so his spiky brown hair was visible. He actually wasn't wearing the face paint. Kankuro had been in a rush today due to that ominous feeling he still couldn't shake. Out of all the siblings, Kankuro was the only one who bore a strong resemblance to their father, the late Yondaime Kazekage. He reached his destination and placed his hand on the doorknob.

"Demo, Kankuro-dono..." The guard begged trailing right behind him.

"Gaara, I'm coming in." Kankuro announced before opening the door to the Kazekage's office. "Gaara?" Kankuro asked looking at an empty office – that is one with no Gaara in it. It looked like his younger brother had been in middle of working. There were papers strewn on the desk and half finished scrolls, a few books and some ink. The windows were closed, except for one which Kankuro shut himself.

"Gaara?" He asked again in disbelief. If this were some type of joke – well it sure wasn't funny. Kankuro was really worried about his younger brother now. "Where's Gaara?" He demanded turning on the stumbling guard.

"Kankuro-dono while you were gone the village went under attack and well it seems the enemy, Kumogakure-no-sato that is…umm went after Kazekage-sama." He finished sheepishly.

"Nandayo?!" Kankuro shouted.

"It looks to us like they want to capture Kazekage-sama. Apparently the Raikage has fought him. That is all we know as of now. Two days have elapsed and we still have not heard anything else." Another shinobi guard finished for him.

"I can't believe this, Ksoh!" Kankuro cursed sinking into a nearby chair head in hands. "I'm gone for a week and when I come back all hell breaks loose." He looked up with a weak smile. "Well, it seems that I need to have a talk with the council," something which he enjoyed least in the world. He stood up and sighed running a hand through his spiky brown hair.

"So, he was chased and then battled the Raikage?" Kankuro inquired while seated at a large round table with a dozen or so council members.

"Yes," replied an elder named Hanzo. "All we know is that the Raikage himself has been holding an unknown grudge against Suna for a long time and has decided as of now to wage war. Don't misunderstand me, we are pushing the enemy back but we are still unaware of what has happened to Kazekage-sama."

"So, he fought the Raikage, and then...?" Kankuro asked Hanzo.

"We don't know anything beyond that." The elder answered him.

"Forgive me Hanzo-jisama, but we do know more." A rather young looking shinobi interrupted who had a sandy-colored ponytail, brown eyes and a Suna hitaite around his neck.

"Yes, Sanji please go on." Hanzo requested.

"We are aware that Kazekage-sama took his gourd with him...evidence enough that he was prepared for something like this to happen and...that one of the Leaf ninja on a mission here to sign the treaty with Godaime Hokage escaped with him too...most notably an ally...from records we know the shinobi's name...a certain kunoichi by the name of Hyuuga Hinata." Sanji finished.

Hanzo then continued. "From this we can conclude that Kazekage-sama is protecting her for that matter and himself as well."

_Gaara was protecting a girl?_ Kankuro thought in disbelief. He remembered the Hyuuga from the Chuunin exams and had seen her recently too, most probably on a mission. She was cute he admitted, although not his 'type' personally. He couldn't help thinking what his younger brother was up to now.

--

Hinata and Gaara camped out for the night. They finally decided to take a break from traveling. Hinata pilfered through her bag, and she and Gaara ate what remaining food was left.

"Tomorrow, we must find Suna or at least a village." Gaara assumed. "We've already run out of food, and there's no telling what the enemy has done so far."

"Ano, Gaara-sama?" Hinata asked.

"Nani?"

"Do-d-do you think that maybe Kumogakure might have sent someone else after us?" Hinata asked trying not to stutter.

"Maybe, but I hope not. Try not to worry about it Hinata-san." Gaara answered.

Hinata sat against a rock wall and wrapped her arms around her knees. _It sure is cold at night. _She thought. They were really far out in the desert, but she hoped they could get back soon.

"Try to get some sleep, Hinata-san. We have to travel a lot farther and I don't want to have to take anymore breaks." He said quietly while adding more brush to the small bonfire.

Hinata rested her head on her knees. _Why is he being so nice to me? It makes me want to… hug him. _She thought and then: _No, don't think about that. He's Sabaku No Gaara – he doesn't need anyone._ She tried to hide her blush and sat up.

"Ano, Gaara-sama, aren't you tired?" Throughout the mere two nights they had been stuck in the desert, Gaara never seemed to sleep. Not even once.

Gaara sat with his back to the wall and one knee up. He solemnly looked ahead.

_I have to get back… and quickly._ As soon as he heard her voice, he turned to look at her.

"Don't worry about me. I have to be on the look out for enemy shinobi, okay?" He answered her.

"Th-then I'll h-help you and s-stay up too." Hinata replied blushing.

"You don't have to." Gaara said clearly startled. _If she's so exhausted, then why is she even staying up? _He thought.

The young Hyuuga girl tried to stay awake. It was hard, because her mind kept on wandering off to the cozy bed she slept in at the Kazekage mansion. She wished she were sleeping there now. After a mere thirty minutes, Hinata fell asleep, her head abruptly slumped against Gaara's shoulder.

He turned around at the sudden contact, and felt himself blush. Her head rested gently against his shoulder. He couldn't help noticing how incredibly peaceful she looked asleep.

He didn't really want to admit it, but Hinata was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long indigo hair framed her pale features. With her soft, kind lavender eyes and warm smiles, he couldn't stop this feeling from recurring inside of him.

_I'm being stupid. _He thought and turned his head away from the sleeping girl.

_I don't need anything like that. What am I thinking anyway? _He ran his hand through a clump of red hair. _What am I even thinking?_

He briefly closed his eyes and opened them again. Gaara glanced at the sleeping girl, and then turned way suddenly embarrassed. There was that feeling...again.

Gaara pretended not to notice it, but...she was so warm...and she smelled good too (despite the grueling hiking)...and her hair felt so soft against his shoulder. He smiled. He couldn't help it. She was so determined to help him, and yet so...

He couldn't really put it into words...

How he felt about her, that is...

Half an hour later he nodded off, his head down, his hand on his knee...and her head still resting on his shoulder.

For five hours they sat there like that. Just the two of them.

Two lonely people were able to step out of their shells for a while.

* * *

**Anyways, hope you people like :) I won't be updating for a while. And thanks to all the people who read this! (Reviews are VERY much appreciated. They keep me writing. Oh and thanks to my sister, xyoukaihunterx for help on the Japanese words.**

Japanese words: 

Correction_ Ksoh_ means Damn it not _Chikusho_.

Oh...and the suffix of _dono _means "Master or someone of higher up authority" like the Kazekage's older brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**Yachiru-san: yawns…still editing 7/14/08**

**Yay! The whole GaaraxHinata thing was cute, ne? So basically they travel back in this chapter. Read on...**

**Y: Lately I'm really obsessed with Kankuro. Hmm...I wonder why?**

**G: ...**

**Y: Maybe it's b\c of all those Shippuden episodes I've been watching. I finally figured out that:**

**Kankuro – face paint – shirt – weird hat equals Hot Kankuro!**

**...Or maybe I'm just weird XD**

**G: Probably.**

**K: Yo, Gaara!**

**G: Hey, Kankuro.**

**K: On the schedule it says I'm supposed to do the disclaimer this week or something like that? (Flips thru check board)**

**Y: (Glomps Kankuro)**

**K: Nandayo? (Turns around)**

**Y: I'm your newest fangirl!**

**K: What happened to torturing Gaara? (Sweatdrop)**

**Y: Uh...good question...I don't know...**

**K: Can someone get this girl off me please?**

**Y: (Lets go) You guys are mean :(**

**G: Weirdo. How can you flirt with the characters in your own story?**

**Y: Shut up.**

**G: (smirk)**

**K: Do you guys wanna stop it?**

**Y: Nope.**

**G: No, not really.**

**K: (Ahem) Anyways this annoying girl here! (points)**

**Y: Hey!**

**K: And her accomplice, don't own the story, they just act like it. **_**Copyright Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**G: I am not the accomplice!**

**K: Sure...**

**G: Do you want me to close that mouth of yours for good?**

**K: I'd like to see you try.**

**Y: (Begs) Guys please don't fight!**

**K: Karakuri Engeki!**

**G: Ryusa Bakuryu!**

**Y: Heh..heh (scrathes back of head) So basically here is ch. 5, just ignore the fighting in the background.**

_Song: Houki Boushi (Third Bleach Ending)_

_Artist: Youhna_

**Chapter 5**

Hinata woke with a start. She blushed when she realized that she had been resting her head on Gaara's shoulder this whole time. Strange thing was...Gaara was actually sleeping, and... he hadn't exactly pushed her away either. She watched Gaara sleep; he looked so calm and peaceful. She smiled to herself. Hinata noticed he had some grains of sand stuck in his bright red hair. She leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair. He continued to sleep. Hinata sighed.

_Gaara-sama is so different from Naruto-kun, yet so..._

_Admit it!_ She though subconsciously. _You like him, don't you?_

_No I don't! Well...he did save me and he's nice once you get to know him, but I ...I don't like him like that._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took a deep breath.

_Is that why you blush every time he talks to you? Hmm...? _Her subconscious reminded her. _And...what about that kiss?_

_Gaara-sama was just being nice...that's all._ She flushed a darker shade of red.

_Maybe I do like him, but not the same way I like Naruto-kun. _She reasoned.

Gaara was so different but in some strange way he actually appealed to her.

_Do I love both of them? But...I can't...I..._

Gaara sat with his arms folded and his head slightly down, his left knee was still up. He woke up fifteen minutes later and managed to startle her out of her thoughts of him.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Hinata-san." Gaara said. Hinata felt the familiar pink tinge on her cheeks.

Completely oblivious to her uneasiness, he yawned and ran a hand through his red hair. "Umm...let's get going, okay?" He said standing up and adjusting the gourd on his back.

"Hai, Gaara-sama." Hinata replied standing up.

_See? He's just being nice..._

"Hey." She looked up. "You can just call me Gaara. You don't have to be so formal." He answered.

"D-demo, you're...you're the K-kazekage...I..." Hinata stuttered.

"It's okay." Gaara interrupted her. "I don't want my friends to call me Gaara-sama, besides for the exception of my brother, Kankuro." He said with a slight grin.

Hinata blushed and then smiled. Gaara had been having this effect on her lately.

_Wait. Was he saying that maybe, just maybe...he considers me his friend? _

These thoughts ran through her head as they hiked. At noon they came to a small village.

--

Hinata and Gaara were greeted warmly there. The village was very hospitable especially since Gaara was the Kazekage and all. About an hour later after they became acquainted with the village, and found themselves in a small home.

Gaara hungrily finished three bowls of rice in less than five minutes. (Y: This is possible! I've seen my brother do it!) Hinata sat across from him drinking some tea. She was only able to eat one bowl of rice. The hot weather left her feeling more thirsty than hungry. She giggled as he finished his fourth bowl. The red head looked up.

"Huh?" He asked perfectly oblivious to the fact that he was acting just like Naruto.

"Umm…you have some rice stuck on your face, Gaara-kun." Hinata flushed as she handed him her napkin.

_He's just so cute. _Hinata thought._ No wait, I'm not supposed to be thinking that! _Hinata's face turned an even brighter shade of pink._ Why is this even happening to me? Why do I only feel like this around __**him**__? _

"Uh…thanks." He said looking away.

_Why did she just call me Gaara-kun? Or did I just imagine that?_

"Um…I-I…think I'll go t-take a shower." Hinata stuttered. She stood up and pushed her chair into the table.

"Okay." The young Kazekage considered. "I'll finish eating and get some directions so we can head back."

Hinata nodded and took off in the direction of the bathroom ignoring the emphasis on the word 'we'.

_It's not even like that._ She consoled herself and shook her head.

An older couple with two grown-up married daughters had lent the young Kazekage and his assistant their house for the entire day. The wife had prepared a bunch of food for them and nice rooms to sleep in, too.

_Do I make her that nervous? _Gaara thought to himself. He paused between bites. Being male, as he was made him completely clueless to the situation at hand._ Forget it._ He finished his meal, took a quick shower in the second bathroom and went for a walk. It was so hot out that his hair dried quickly. He then asked one of the villagers where the village was located and what was the fastest and most efficient route back to Sunagakure.

Hinata let the refreshing cool water run down her back. _What is wrong with me? I like Gaara-kun, but…I like Naruto-kun. Or maybe, _she thought_, I only like Gaara-kun, but I just think I like Naruto-kun. _She couldn't help thinking how kind the young Kazekage had been to her during her entire stay in Suna and now on this impromptu trip how he had even saved her life. Hinata was so confused - she didn't even understand her own feelings. The young Hyuuga sighed, turned off the water, dried herself off, and changed back into her clothing. Her hair was still damp, so she tied it back into a high ponytail.

Hinata packed her bag with some of the leftover food. She ventured outside into the small village. The air was warm and dry and it tickled her nose. The lavender-eyed girl looked around curiously. She was about to ask where Gaara was before she accidentally bumped into him.

"Gomen-nasai, Gaara-kun." She apologized embarrassed.

_He must think I'm so clumsy. _She thought.

Her pretty lavender eyes looked up into his ice blue ones and he felt a sudden warm touch in his chest. It was only for a single fleeting moment but...he liked it.

"Hinata-san, I was just looking for you." He alleged before sticking his hand in his pocket. "I have directions and now I know how to get back to Sunagakure."

"That's great." Hinata replied giving him a small smile. "I…I packed my bag with extra food, so I'm r-ready to leave."

"That's good. I'm tired of traveling," Gaara admitted, "but, my village is in danger and we need to get back as soon as possible so…we're not going to stay the night". Hinata nodded. The two teenagers bid farewell and thanked the villagers for helping them. In a mere three hours after entering the village they were back on their journey.

--

Hinata took a deep breath as she climbed over some rocks. She tried to hold her balance.

_Just focus my chakra to the bottom of my feet. This shouldn't be too hard. _She reasoned.

The sound of rushing water pounded in her ears and the air smelled faintly of fish. Gaara hiked with agility. This wasn't hard for him; he was just tired of traveling.

_When are we even going to get there? How long does it take? _He wondered impatiently.

"Uh Oh! Aah!" Hinata felt these warnings escape her mouth before she almost slipped. The rocks were wet and slippery.

"Be careful." Gaara said and grabbed her arm before she managed to fall.

"G-gomen." The young Hyuuga blushed.

_I…I have to be more careful. Why am I so clumsy?_ She silently scolded herself.

"It's okay. Let's just go." The red head said a little annoyed.

_Why does she have to apologize all the time? Even for stupid things like that?_ He wondered.

Personally, he never even made use of the word 'sorry' unless absolutely necessary.

The young Hyuuga picked herself up and steadied as he let go of her arm. His grip wasn't hard just firm – so she wouldn't slip, but still it made her flush at the cheeks.

"Doomo." She said a little embarrassed standing up.

He just shrugged – her thanks wasn't exactly needed.

But still…she was so nice about everything to him. Even the small things. People around him would just shrug it off but she felt that she had to genuinely thank him every time he did something for her. He just didn't understand it.

_Why is she…so nice…to me?_ He mulled over. It wasn't that he didn't like it…it just was so different for him. He used to be a monster after all – he killed people, he was essentially a murderer. True, he had changed, but people still gave him the cold shoulder occasionally, especially the council of Suna.

_How can she just overlook that?_ He contemplated silently as they got to the other side.

The pair hiked over rough terrain until they reached a clearing.

"Is this it?" Hinata asked him quickly.

"Yeah, I think so…but I'm not sure if we go straight over this hill, or if we make a right down by the creek." Gaara said and pointed to a small creek.

"Looks like you won't need to decide. Your future is death." Smirked a green haired shinobi. The pair froze in their tracks.

Gaara took a step forward with his.

_Okay…this really pisses me off. We're supposed to be getting back and those Kumo idiots send someone else after us? Those bastards! Don't they know that I really don't have patience for this? _The young Kazekage cursed silently.

"What do you want with us?" Gaara said angrily.

The green haired shinobi smirked again.

Hinata bit her lip. _Gaara-kun is the Kazekage after all. _He had already taken out the Raikage, the most powerful ninja in all of Kumogakure, so this guy shouldn't be too much for him, but still…Hinata was worried._ What's with this guy? _He was attempting to single-handedly take on the Kazekage and he didn't so much as flinch.

"Are you here to assassinate me? State your business." Gaara began in a condescending tone.

"Since you're going to die anyway, I mine as well tell you." Aoi sneered. "My name is Aoi, I'm a rogue ninja. I don't really care who I kill," He paused for effect. "But, you really piss me off kid! How is it possible that someone like you could take out the Raikage?!" He demanded. Aoi's tone then returned back to its calm demeanor.

"For that you will die."

Hinata bit her lip harder, this guy really creeped her out.

Gaara stared down the rogue ninja and cursed. _Ksoh!_ _What is he using to attack? What are his ninjutsu? He shouldn't be a problem to take out, but I have to make sure he gets nowhere near Hinata-san. _He silently resolved. _Wait, why do I care about her so much? _He asked himself. _She's a fellow shinobi…and…my friend, why not protect her?_

Aoi or whoever this guy said he was seemed to be all talk and no action whatsoever. Unbeknownst to Gaara, Aoi was a traitor through and through. He was a former Konoha shinobi who betrayed Konoha to get Nidaime's Rajin sword. He then teamed up with Amegakure and now he found himself doing the Raikage's bidding. The tall, green haired shinobi wore navy blue pants, black ninja sandals, and a sleeveless navy shirt. He had intense blue eyes and some sort of weapon strapped to his back. He pulled it out and yelled: "Kiri Senbon no Jutsu**!**." Suddenly, his umbrella weapon opened. Long needles of water vapor seemed to form out of thin desert air. A hurdle of needles descended upon the two teenage shinobi. Hinata became frightened. _What do I do? Am I supposed to help Gaara-kun? Or not get in the way of his fighting?_

"Jin, Ne, Saru, Ne, Tatsu, Saru." Gaara said quietly while making various hand signs. A hard sand barrier surrounded him as the needles of mist seemed to bounce off. They were unable to penetrate Gaara's absolute defense. A fortress of sand surrounded Hinata on one side. The fight continued.

_I just hope Gaara-kun is all right. _

She could make out Gaara's voice, the sounds of Aoi's needles flying and the swooshing sound of Gaara's sand blocking all of Aoi's attacks. The intense fight went on for a while; until suddenly the sand barrier protecting her began to thin out and dissipate.

* * *

**Y: Mwahaha! Another cliffhanger, sorry guys I couldn't resist ;)**

**G: Stop being so lazy! Where's the next chapter?**

**Y: Gomen! I have a paper due next week and finals. The next chapter can wait!**

**G: How long?**

**Y: At least a week.**

**G: Fine. But everyone knows I win, right?**

**Y: I wouldn't be so sure about that.**

**G: Nandayo?**

**Y: Heh..heh You'll have to wait till next chapter! Ja ne!**

Japanese words

Doomo: thanks

Kono Yaroh: 'Those bastards' or 'you bastard'

Amegakure: Hidden Village of Rain

Nidaime: The Second Hokage

Nandayo: What the hell?!

Ohayo Gozaimasu: Good morning

Ksoh: Damn it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Yachiru-san: Editing…7/15/08**

**Wow! We're finally in chapter 6! What I forgot to announce (Gomen!) is that this story is a KibaxHinata one sided. (Gaara can't have Hinata all to himself!) So anyways...I am so sad there is no Shippuden episode this week :( **

**(Damn anime releaser people!) So...yeah I don't own Naruto blah blah blah. **

**And...the commentary is at the end this time. **

_Song: Can't Stop Believing_

_Artist: Tetsu_

**Chapter 6**

Hinata could feel the sand becoming less dense as it gradually fell to the ground. The young kunoichi stood on guard. As the battleground cleared she was able to make out two figures. One was standing, while the other one was on the ground wincing in pain.

_Gaara-kun must have beaten him!_ Hinata thought reassuringly.

Gaara clutched at his left shoulder. _Ksoh! _He cursed. How was he able to penetrate my absolute defense?

Aoi had been able to create a solid kage bunshin set of needles that seemed almost invisible. They pierced through Gaara's barrier and shot straight through his shoulder. Gaara tried to maintain his composure as he pulled out half a dozen or so needles. Crimson blood ran through his t-shirt and down his arm.

"Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku!" Aoi laughed. "Lucky for you those needles only contain a minimal amount of poison." He smirked. "These are used especially for causing the victim a great loss of blood, thus weakening the victim."

_Ksoh! Baka Yaroh! _Gaara cursed silently as he clutched his still bleeding arm.

Hinata realized what was going on and felt tears sting at her eyes. _Oh no!_ _Gaara-kun is hurt! _He was bleeding badly and from the looks of things was in a lot of pain – but he was trying to hide it as usual.

"Gaara-kun!" She managed to shout before Aoi tried to launch a direct attack on her.

"Leave her alone! I am your opponent!" Gaara yelled. The remaining sand that wasn't hovering by his side rushed up and held on tightly to both of Aoi's ankles.

"Mattsu!" Aoi cursed. He couldn't even move his legs. His lower body was in some sort of paralysis. He had no choice but to take out the Kazekage – here and now. If he wasn't able to detach the sand from his ankles he would surely die. Probably by one of Gaara's notorious sand-pressurized crushing techniques, which he had heard about from shinobi intelligence.

Hinata ignored Gaara's warnings and ran up to him.

"Gaara-kun! Daijobu deska?!" She didn't even stutter once. Looking at him up close, his wound was a lot more serious than she had originally thought.

"Go way, Hinata-san. Get out of here, before he tries to hurt you." He winced. The last thing he needed was for Hinata to get hurt, too.

"N-no, I c-can't do that." The stumbling kunoichi said with tears in her eyes.

"Please go." Gaara said; his breath was getting ragged.

"Demo, Gaara-kun, you're y-you're h-hurt." She pleaded with him kneeling down to his level. "I w-won't l-leave you here." Hinata felt her vision blur as tears slide down her face.

_Damn it! She's crying. What am I supposed to do now?_ He thought.

"Don't worry about me." Gaara said. Another wave of pain washed over him and he clutched his bleeding wound even tighter. Gaara keeled over in pain. "Arggggh!"

"Gaara-kun!" Hinata shouted shakily. She tried to stop the tears running freely down her face. _Why do I have to cry? And… why now? _

_Because he's my friend and...he's hurt._ Her subconscious answered her.

(Yachiru: Dunn Dunn Dunn...time for flashback!)

Hinata thought back to her fight with Neji, during the Chuunin exam preliminaries. "I w-won't run away anymore. I d-don't give up – that is my nindo." Hinata had spoken those very words before and now it was time to carry out her promise.

She stood up shakily. She had to help Gaara- she couldn't just leave him.

"Byakugan!" Hinata shouted. "Juken Yoku, Honshu ronsho!" Hinata assumed the typical juken fighting style pose. The young Hyuuga began to attack the half-paralyzed Aoi. Her palm was able to hit not all, but most of his tenketsu, or chakra node points. Despite his efforts to escape the determined kunoichi's attacks, Aoi was not faring well. The green haired ninja wasn't able to block even half of her attacks; Aoi was rooted to the ground.

When Gaara had momentarily recovered, he looked up in disbelief. _What's Hinata-san doing?_ He watched as she proceeded to beat the shit out of Aoi. She was so determined to help him and his village. Where had he seen this same determination? He managed a weak smile. Naruto and Lee, two of his closet friends emulated the very same attitude, and so did Hinata.

Gaara tried to fuse some of his sand into his wound to at least stop the bleeding temporarily. The sand covered up his torn shoulder muscle, and formed a damp patch over his pale skin. The young Kazekage stood up shakily at first trying to regain his balance.

Meanwhile, Aoi had just had the hell beaten out of him. He lost his balance and almost fell, but his legs were still confined to Gaara's sand. The Cloud ninja's breathing became ragged, while blood dripped out of his mouth. Gaara walked over to a panting Hinata, who grasped her side after the intense fight. It wasn't that he didn't want to say anything; it was that he _couldn't _say anything. Hinata's unexpected show of bravery had rendered him utterly speechless.

Gaara held up his now clenching hands and quickly the sand began to accumulate around the mist ninja. However, this rogue ninja wasn't finished yet. The gasping Aoi used his last amounts of chakra to do something detrimental to them all.

"Kono Yaroh!" Aoi shouted. The sand hurried to crush his body. With his last reserves of strength, he reached over his shoulder and pulled out the umbrella slung over his back. "E-even if I d-die, you will also," with those last words he formed a final ninjutsu. "Kirigakure no Senbon!"

His umbrella weapon split in two, revealing a medium-sized, silver needle that glistened. Aoi activated the weapon and sent the needle flying directly towards Hinata. The former mist ninja was now totally enveloped in sand, in a few seconds he would be dead.

Gaara clutched his fists and yelled "Sabakusousou!" as the dead shinobi's weapon shot out. _What the hell does he think he's doing?!_ Gaara wondered.

Before the Kazekage could react it was too late. "Hinata-san!" Gaara yelled. The red head watched in horror as the needle pierced through the young kunoichi's leg. Hinata saw it coming. She tried to evade it, but her attempts were futile.

In the mist ninja's arsenal, this was probably the most dangerous weapon. The needle wasn't so big – it averaged at about six inches long. Despite its size, the weapon was the most deadly. It would chase its victim until it hit its target. The poison contained in the tip was stronger than the fatal poison Sasori had used on Kankuro. Part of the reason Suna and Kumo were constantly on uneasy terms, was because a large section of Kumogakure 's government possessed secret contacts with Akatsuki. Besides for other ninjutsu, Kumogakure's ninjas were also known for their deadly poison. The needle pierced through Hinata's other leg. (The first one still hadn't finished healing from the fall in the desert.) She cried out and then immediately collapsed as the poison started to work its way through her nervous system.

"Hinata-san!" Gaara yelled again. He ran over to her and scooped her up into his arms.The dead cloud ninja's body lay in a heap of sand and blood. It was ironic how someone so dangerous could be felled in an instant, yet in their last moments could cause a devastating loss.

Gaara couldn't make himself think straight. They had gone through defeating the Raikage and surviving in the desert, she couldn't die now. She couldn't – especially now when they were so close.

_She's hurt. She's bleeding badly. The needle was probably poisoned._ These thoughts rushed through his head. The first thing he did was check her pulse. _She's still breathing. Good..._ He breathed a slight sigh of relief. He laid her down gently on the ground and rolled up her pant leg. The needle had pierced a few inches over her knee; it wasn't that thick either but he had to remove it anyway. The young Kazekage took a deep breath, he wasn't a certified medical ninja but he had to remove it before the poison began to spread.

When Gaara was twelve, he had always enjoyed blood and gore, but certainly not now. The troubled and confused red head had liked hurting things and seeing them bleed. But now, this was his worst nightmare come true. If he didn't pull it out correctly it could break off and cause even more damage to the already incapacitated Hyuuga. Someone so important to him could be lost at any minute.

Gaara quickly pulled out the needle and carefully began wrapping bandages around Hinata's injured leg. He placed a damp cloth on her forehead. The young Hyuuga now had a fever, and it was rising, too. _It's most likely due to the freshly injected poison._ He thought. He held her there in his arms for a few moments. "Don't worry, Hinata-san. I'll save you. I swear it!" Gaara said aloud to the girl he held in his arms – the girl who had become so incredibly precious to him. The sand ninja stood up with a limp, unconscious Hinata in his arms.

_It should take at least another four hours to reach Sunagakure._ The young Kazekage estimated. _But, I have to be quick and make sure the poison doesn't spread, and then the medic nins can take care of her. _Gaara set off with the intention of making a four hour trip in barely less than two hours.

An hour and a half passed. Gaara noticed some very familiar terrain. _Almost there._ He thought. _Just hang in there, Hinata-san._ He begged silently.

--

"Nani?!" Neji shouted outraged and confused. "I don't understand this Tsunade-sama?! Why was Hinata-sama not put under special shinobi guard?! Neji asked. _My cousin is being dragged into the desert on a mission with the Kazekage?_ _What is this?_ He thought.

"Calm down, Neji-kun." Tenten begged worriedly. The Chinese girl placed her hand on the Hyuuga's arm. "I'm sure she's all right. Plus even if anything were to happen to her, she has the Kazekage to protect her." Tenten reasoned.

"Soka, demo...I'm still worried. I have a bad feeling about this." Replied the concerned Hyuuga.

"Well, you shouldn't, Neji." Tsunade responded. "I don't trust many people, but I do trust Gaara."

Meanwhile, a worried Temari sat outside the Kazekage's office. When she had heard of the attack on her home village, she had requested to be sent out here on a mission to help annihilate the enemy from Suna borders. Temari was originally part of the border patrol and now worked as the Suna Ambassador, so the elders, (who chose missions for shinobi while Tsunade was gone) had consented. That required of course leaving her newly wed husband to cook his own meals for the next week. Before she left, Temari thought she heard Shikamaru complaining about how she forgot to wash his favorite shirt. She told him that he could do it himself, and to quit being such a lazy ass. _Men could be so demanding, sometimes._ Temari sighed.

_I hope Gaara's all right._ She worried. Her younger brother was somehow dragged into this mess and chased out of Sunagakure by those damn Kumo ninjas. The Raikage had tried to assassinate him and he supposedly was stranded in the desert with no food or water. Temari tried to breathe deeply. _Gaara will get through this._ She reassured herself. _He always has. _

The enemy and most of the Kumo shinobi had either been killed, pushed back into their own village, or had given up. When they had fought Team Gai one enemy shinobi had scoffed and said, "Look they're just some kids. No big deal." Their mistake was fatal; they shouldn't have underestimated the powerful Konoha Chuunin and Jonin. The Kumo ninja had been astounded, weakened, scared and...er weirded out by Team Gai. Neji and Tenten were not the cause of it. It had chiefly been Might Gai and his overly devotional pupil, Rock Lee who had taken down most of the ninjas. When Team Gai was called in once again to help out their ally, Sunagakure, all were worried about the so called 'kidnapping' of the Kazekage. All but Lee, that is.

"Don't worry guys." Lee had assured his teammates. "Gaara is one of the strongest shinobi I know. He's the Kazekage, right? I know that I sure wouldn't want to be those Kumo shinobi." Lee said jokingly.

"Ah, Lee you're right!" Gai responded with a pat on the back. "Gaara is in his springtime of youth! Nothing can defeat the power of youth!" Gai and Lee gave each other thumbs up.

"I will never understand them, nor do I wish too." Neji said with a sweatdrop.

Tenten agreed. "They never give it a break, do they?"

Although Lee had fought Gaara in the Chuunin exam preliminaries and nearly lost his life, he and Gaara had become good friends since then. Lee couldn't help doubting his own words a little. _Even if Gai-Sensei says so, I still don't know for sure...After all those Kumo guys are really strong._

Back in Suna, Kankuro paced nervously in his brother's office. He waited for his younger brother to return, he just hoped it would be soon. _I just hope Gaara makes it back._ He thought worriedly. Even though Gaara was old enough to take care of himself (and Kazekage to boot), Kankuro still couldn't forget his part of being the protective older brother.

Meanwhile, after the original attack of Kumo on Suna, Tsunade had been working non-stop to combat all the various poisons Kumo had conducted and were using on the Suna shinobi. Now she was just waiting for Hinata and the Kazekage to return.

--

Gaara had been traveling non-stop, in the one hundred degree weather, through the desert for two hours. His arm was killing like crazy and he had to take off Hinata's sweatshirt because of the intense heat. The fragile Hyuuga lay in his arms – eyes closed, hair tied back, a Konoha headband tied loosely around her neck, wearing navy blue pants, Tsunade-style ninja sandals, and a three-quarter length fishnet shirt with a purple tanktop on top. _I need to drink something. I'm so thirsty. _Gaara thought. He shook his head to clear the excess thoughts going through his mind. The only thing that mattered now was bringing Hinata to the hospital and giving her the poison's antidote. Gaara just hoped he would make it in time.

* * *

**Will Gaara ever make it back to Sunagakure? And...will Hinata survive?**

**Another cliffhanger...I'm so sorry! **

**Announcement:**

**Y: Baki-taichou is actually a woman! What mysterious secrets does he hide underneath his mask...**

**Baki: (grabs script) Nandayo?**

**Y: heh...heh...just a joke! (scratches back of head)**

**B: I'm having your pay deducted!**

**Y: N-nani?**

**B: (storms off)**

**Y: What'd I do?**

**Kankuro: (laughing) That was hysterical! **

**Y: (laughing) I know, did you see the look on his face?**

**G: What are you guys laughing about?**

**Y+K: No response...**

**G: Idiots. **

**Y: Anyways, school is almost over so good news for you guys...I will be updating more often (hopefully)!**

**G: They deserve it with all your cliffhangers...**

**Y: Hey! Stick around for the next chapter! Ja ne! (By the way I love reviews! Please R&R!)**

**G: What she means is stop reading and not reviewing.**

**Y: I never said that!**

**K: Yeah, you did.**

**Y: Well, whatever...**

**K: Yachiru wants to thank all the people who review: TSOH, Xolmaky, Suzume-kage, Rakero-chan, Atomictiger, Lady Rin-San, CuteCButtons, xyouki hunterx, mysterygal02, Hiei-and-Shino, xHonokaxkh, and Yumel.**

**Y: And anyone else who I forgot to include! (Gomen!)**

Japanese Words

Ksoh: Damn it!

Baka Yaroh: Stupid Bastard!

Mattsu: Oh crap!

Daijobu deska: Are you okay?

Nindo: Ninja path/way

Juken Yoku, Honshu ronsho: Eight trigrams, Sixty four palms (or something English dub like that)

Kono Yaroh: You bastards!

Soka: 'Now, I see' or 'That's right'

Demo: 'But' or 'Also'


	7. Chapter 7

**Still editing…I had to re-write part of this chapter because I just realized how OOC it was…7/17/08**

**Disclaimer: **

**Tenten: Yachiru-san doesn't own Naruto otherwise Neji-kun and I would have gone out on a date by now. (Glares)**

**Neji: Nani? What'd I do?**

**Tenten: You're being insensitive!**

**Neji: I don't get it! Tenten, what are you talking about?**

**Tenten: C'mon, Neji-kun! We've been together for...how many years? (Counts on fingers) Seven years, huh? And I still don't remember you taking me out!**

**Neji: Well, Tenten...if that's how you feel then... (Walks up to her and kisses her)**

**Tenten: ... (Is in Neji-fangirl heaven)**

**Gaara:...(Massive sweatdrop)**

**Yachiru: You get to do that soon, too! With Hinata!**

**Gaara: WTF?**

**Yachiru: (Nods excitedly) All the reviewers want it to happen, so...**

**Gaara: (Storms off to sulk)**

**Yachiru: What'd I do?**

**Tenten: You're being insensitive.**

**Yachiru: What? Okay...I decide to write a story and now I have to deal with an angsty teenage boy?**

**Neji: (Points) He's older than you, you know.**

**Yachiru: (Mumbles to self) Well not in the head.**

_Song: I Will Be Around_

_Artist: Nick Whitaker_

_Song: D'Tecnolife_

_Artist: UVERWorld_

**Chapter 7**

A worried Baki strolled down the streets wit his hands in his pockets. _Where's Gaara?_ He thought. _It's been three whole days, where could he be?_ The Jonin knit his brows. _I hope...I just hope Kazekage-sama is okay._

A staggering Gaara approached Sunagakure's back gates. Not only was he out of breath, but he was nervous as hell, too. He just **had** to make it in time. Not to mention his fatigue from not sleeping, something he had grown accustomed to after the Shukaku was removed. A watch guard shinobi immediately spotted him and opened the gates. The young Kazekage headed straight for Suna's hospital in the Kazekage complex.

For the time being, Kankuro, Temari, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Sakura (who had come to help Tsunade take care of all the wounded and injured) and Naruto (who had come to 'kick some Kumogakure butt') along with Kakashi were all talking. They were fervently hoping that namely two people would show up without any serious injuries.

"When do you think Kazekage-sama will be back?" A brunette haired nurse asked her partner.

"I don't know but I hope it's soon. Everyone's worried about him. My husband told me, since you know how he works on the council and all, that there are still some elders on the council who don't trust Kazekage-sama. They want to elect a new Kazekage." The raven-haired nurse replied shaking her head.

"That's terrible." The brunette said saddened.

"I know."

Just then both nurses looked up in shock as an exhausted, wounded Gaara burst into the room holding a feverish, dangerously ill Hinata. Despite his exhaustion, her body was still surprisingly light. "Quick! We have to take her to the hospital room!" Gaara said more worried than ever.

"H-Hai!" Both of the nurses said quickly.

"She needs an antidote. A poisonous needle was shot into her leg." He explained while carrying her to the emergency room for treatment.

"Gaara?!" Naruto said in disbelief. "Is Hinata okay? Are you okay? What's going on dattebayo?!" The blond hyperactive ninja blurted.

"Urusei Naruto!" Sakura reprimanded him.

Neji and the others just stared in disbelief. Particularly Neji, he was trying _not_ to have a nervous breakdown. "Don't worry Neji-kun! I'm sure Hinata's all right. Sakura is a medical ninja – don't worry about it." Tenten tried to reassure her teammate. Gaara lay the fragile Hyuuga down on the bed as Sakura checked the wound and gave the injured kunoichi some IV fluid.

A short while later an antidote was mixed. The unconscious Hinata had been woken up by Naruto's continued "What's going on dattebayo?!" 's and Neji's "Is Hinata-sama all right?!" 's. Sakura gave her the antidote and told her to rest. Gaara...well, he took the initiative to stand guard outside Hinata's room, while Tsunade and Sakura prepared another antidote to neutralize the poison and re-bandage the wound.

--

Kankuro approached his younger brother outside the hospital room.

"So, you're finally back. Took you long enough." Kankuro said sarcastically.

"Let me guess, you were brooding this whole time." Gaara smirked as he teased his older brother.

"No, I just..." Kankuro said defensively.

"Three days is nothing. Chill out." Gaara interrupted him.

"Urusei. Temari and I were worried sick."

"That's nice to know you care so much."

"Not me. Just Temari. Okay? Personally, I don't give a..."

Temari walked in on her two brothers arguing.

"You don't give a what?" She asked Kankuro.

"Nothing." Kankuro sulked stuffing his hands into his pockets and giving a low growl.

Temari looked questiongly at Gaara who just shrugged. "Well, anyways we're just glad you're back. So is Kankuro, even if he has a weird way of showing it." Temari said smiling as she placed her hand on Gaara's arm.

"By the way, how's your shoulder feeling?" She asked her little brother.

"Fine. It still hurts a little." Gaara had his shoulder treated medically; a salve was applied to it and it was wrapped in gauze.

"Ja ne, Gaara. I have some things to take care of." His older sister said walking way.

Kankuro followed Temari still mumbling to himself over what Gaara had said to him.

"Hn." Gaara sighed folding his arms. He wanted to give her some space. When she woke up, maybe he'd check on her then.

"Kazekage-sama?" One of the nurses inquired leaning her head out from the doorway.

"Nanika?" He answered.

"Umm...Hyuuga-san is finally waking up. She's being fed her antidote through an IV and is no longer in critical condition...if you'd like to come in...

Her last words were lost on him as he made his way into Hinata's hospital room.

--

Hinata had no clue what was going on. She felt pain, and then she felt it go way and come back again. She heard voices… vaguely – if only she could make them out. Hinata drifted off into a deep sleep where she dreamed lived in a big comfy mansion...in Suna…with the Kazekage...

She was woken up from her dreams, by a wide range of voices whom she could vaguely make out:

"Is she okay dattebayo?!" _Naruto_

"Urusei! She's sleeping, you baka!" _Sakura_

"I just hope Hinata's okay." _Tenten_

"Hinata-sama? Are you awake yet?" _Neji_

"I think she's still sleeping, that antidote Sakura-san gave her must be working, Neji." _Lee_

"Soka, I hope so." _Neji_

"Nice work on the antidote Sakura." _Kakashi_

"Doomo, Kakashi-sensei! Shishou taught me well." _Sakura_

"You guys are going to wake her up. Let her rest." Tsunade reprimanded. She had gathered the ingrediants for the antidote, which Sakura had prepared and was planning on taking a close look at the Lightning poison later.

She blinked twice and then opened her eyes to a slew of people standing around her.

"Nani?" She asked confused.

"Oi! Hinata we were worried about you, dattebayo!" Naruto said with a grin.

"How are you feeling, Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"Everyone move back – give her some room to breath. She's been through a lot." Kakashi advised.

Everyone moved away except for the two males who continued to hover over Hinata.

"Are you feeling any better, Hinata-sama?" Hinata's concerned, overprotective cousin Neji asked her again.

"You really had us worried, you know?!" Naruto replied jokingly scratching the back of his head. "Anosa!...Did Gaara carry you all the way back here?"

Immediately, after the mention of his name, Hinata's face flushed. And then...she noticed him standing there…arms folded, while leaning against the wall. His face turned to get a closer look at her...so close...and yet so far.

"Hinata-san, are you all right?" Asked a concerned Gaara.

This last voice was different from all the others. It was calm but concerned. It was the voice she wanted to hear the most.

"Hai." She answered quietly. She was pestered by Neji's and Naruto's questions, but by Gaara's...maybe she was just flustered. Maybe it was just the sound of his voice that did this to her.

Here, he could never be her comrade only the Kazekage, the leader of the entire village.

After Naruto's insanely loud voice continued to reverberate off the walls, Tsunade ordered everyone strictly out of the hospital room, in order to give Hinata some rest. It wasn't Naruto's fault, Kakashi reasoned – it was just the hyperactive blonde's personality. Tsunade and Kakashi decided to resume their conversation outside after Kakashi insisted that Naruto wasn't taking any medication. Hinata couldn't help giggling. She was surprised that everyone had come to visit her. The shy Hyuuga girl definitely wasn't expecting this. After a while, all the visitors fanned out, except for one. Gaara lingered behind. He went to close the door, like he would during an important meeting and sat down next to her.

"Does your leg still hurt?" Suddenly his face was in close proximity to hers again. Hinata felt her face flush when his ice blue eyes looked at her; this helped contribute to a sudden rush in her chest.

"O-only a l-little. I...think t-that t-the antidote is starting t-to work." She stammered and winced inwardly at how her voice sounded. Either he didn't notice it or decided to ignore her stuttering. His next words actually made her wonder whether he genuinely cared for her or not.

"I...I hope you feel better." His eyes lingered on her face for a few moments and then resumed staring at the white linoleum floor.

"Arrigatou…for saving me." Her gentle words startled him out of his reverie.

He looked mildly surprised. "Don't worry about it…it's fine."

Hinata nodded and a stray strand of her bangs landed in her face. The Kazekage reached out and pushed it back behind her ear. The Hyuuga's face turned an even brighter shade of red than before.

_I know how strong he is when he fights...but how can his fingers feel so...gentle?_ Hinata thought.

_Was that wrong?_ Gaara wondered. He then pulled his hand back abruptly_. I have to be more careful, what was that for? She's just a fellow shinobi… that's it._ He convinced himself and looked away.

A slight flush appeared on his face as he stood up. With all these strange thoughts swirling around in his head, he just couldn't face her.

_Why am I even thinking about her like that? What's wrong with me?_

He was about to leave when she tugged on his cloth. She flushed again. "G-gomen, Gaara-kun. I...are y-you okay?"

"Nani?" Gaara asked. Hinata could be so confusing sometimes.

"Y-your wound...during the fight...is it better now?" She questioned him letting go of his cloth. Her lavender eyes gave him a worried look.

There was a slight turn up of the corners of his mouth. _She remembers. _

"Yeah, I'm fine so don't worry." The red head replied.

"That's good." She smiled at him this time meeting his eyes.

He seemed to nod in agreement and got up to leave. She felt her heart skip a beat. Was she going to miss him? _I know...he's my friend and all but since when do I care about him so much?_ Hinata couldn't help wondering. _Since when am I so worried about her? _Gaara thought to himself as he left the room. She gave him one last smile. Her smile was so sweet and innocent. He suddenly felt like he couldn't be around her for too long as he closed the door.

With the help of Sakura's antidote and Tsunade's excellent medical care Hinata was able to make a full and complete recovery. However, it wouldn't take overnight; neither would her feelings for Gaara abate.

--

"So, share with me. Who's the hot chick you were traveling with?" Kankuro asked him later in the Kazekage's office.

Gaara's left brow twitched slightly. "Not anyone you would need to know."

"So...I take it she's single?" Kankuro teased.

"Just stay out of it!" Gaara snapped back at his older brother.

"She's your girlfriend then?"

"Chigau!" Gaara said defensively. He wanted to wipe the smirk off of Kankuro's face. "Just lay off, okay?" The young Kazekage retorted.

"And…if you lay a finger on her, I swear I'll kill you." Gaara said narrowing his eyes.

Kankuro retreated_. Man, I haven't seen him this protective over someone since he had the Shukaku taken out of him. This girl...she must be really special to him._

Gaara's older brother resumed his serious demeanor. "Just let me know if you need any help...okay? Seeing as how you're completely clueless and all." Kankuro finished turning on his heel to leave. He couldn't help but smirk over his shoulder.

Gaara didn't want to admit it, but he **was** completely clueless. If this problem persisted, he might have to throw away his pride and ask his older brother for help. There was always Temari, but one word from him and the whole Suna would know in the next four hours. _Maybe if I just forget about it, it'll go away. _He thought hopefully.

--

Hinata woke the next morning. She lay on her side. Sunlight streamed through her window. As her eyes slowly began to focus she was able to make out the hospital room. It was a fairly small room with two beds in it. _They must have moved me from the emergency infirmary. _She thought to herself. The other bed remained empty. She tried to sit up, wincing as she felt the stiffness of her leg. The Hyuuga girl turned to look at her bedside table and found a single pale pink desert rose lying in a glass vase.

"Nani?" She said aloud. "I wonder who this is from?" She lifted the flower out of the vase to smell it. A delicate, flowery scent tickled her nose. She blushed. _I wonder who left this here?_ She thought while gently placing it back in the vase. Hinata noticed a few stray grains of sand on the bedside table. She brushed it off with her free hand and then a sudden thought flickered through her mind. _Could it be?_ She wondered. A pink blush began to creep over her pale features.

_Could it have been him? _

_No._ She reasoned. _He's just not like that._

_Naruto, perhaps?_

Suddenly, her bedroom door burst open. "Oi! Naruto! Why can't you be quieter?!" Sakura hissed while carrying a tray with another antidote, pain medicine, gauze straps, and a steaming cup of herbal tea.

"Heh...heh." Naruto said with a childish grin scratching the back of his head. "Sakura-chan, why do you always have to be so harsh?" He teased.

The pink-haired teen sighed and turned to greet Hinata. "Hey, Hinata how are you feeling? Is your leg okay?" Sakura asked sitting down on the bed next to Hinata.

"Uhm...I'm okay. Except my leg feels kind of stiff. Is that normal?"

"Don't worry, it will feel stiff for a while. You haven't been on your leg for twenty-four hours, and especially after the surgery of regrowing your bone tissue and all, your leg muscles are probably just tired. It's perfectly normal." Sakura reassured her and reached over to sort through her supplies. She handed Hinata the greenish antidote in a cup, along with the steaming hot herbal tea. "Drink this. I know it tastes bad, but it works. Plus, if you drink the tea immediately afterwards you won't taste anything." The medical ninja suggested.

"Arrigatou, Sakura." Hinata said with a gracious smile. She drank the antidote and sipped her tea.

"Anosa, Hinata are you feeling better?" The hyperactive blonde asked.

Hinata held the cup of tea in her hands, it warmed her up. "Uhm...arrigatou N-naruto-kun. I'm f-feeling a l-little better." The shy Hyuuga responded.

"Uhm...Naruto-kun?"

"Nandeska?"

"Uhm...did...d-did you l-leave this fl-flower here?" The stammering girl asked him as Sakura sorted through her medicines looking for the right salve.

Naruto smiled. "Nope, it wasn't me." Hinata couldn't help feeling a small, sharp pain in her chest. _I guess Naruto-kun never really liked me after all._ "You wouldn't believe who it was." The Jinchuuriki said.

"Then who?" Hinata asked quietly a little disappointed.

"It was Gaara!" Naruto answered.

Hinata blushed again. "Th-this flower was from Gaara-kun?" Hinata asked again. Her brain couldn't process what Naruto had just told her.

"Yep. I think he has a thing for you, if you know what I mean." Naruto replied with a pervy grin and a wink.

"Oi! Naruto! Leave Hinata alone, she's supposed to be resting!" Sakura reprimanded him with a bonk on his head.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan!" Naruto winced as he placed his hand over the new bump on his head. "Feel better Hinata!"

"M-matte, Naruto-kun!" Hinata called.

"Nanika?" He asked with the door half-closed.

"W-where...where is he now?'

"Who?" Naruto said with an 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' look on his face.

The Hyuuga girl covered her mouth and giggled. Sometimes, Naruto-kun could be so...well, dense. But he was still a good friend. "Where's Gaara-kun?" She asked him without stuttering once.

"I think he's in a meeting right now, dattebayo! Ja ne, Hinata!" He shouted and then slammed the door.

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and closed her eyes.

"He can be such a pain sometimes!"

"He means well, that's just his personality, right?' Hinata answered her with a small smile.

Sakura suppressed a grin. "Yeah, I guess you're right..." She twirled a strand of her pink hair around her finger. "But, forgive me for being intrusive, but...I thought you liked Naruto?" Sakura inquired.

For once, Hinata did not blush at the sound of Naruto's name. "No, I don't like him like that." Hinata responded, looking Sakura in the eye as the medic nin re-bandaged her wound. "I just think he's a good friend."

A few minutes later Sakura left to leave Hinata in her own thoughts. The Hyuuga girl couldn't help smiling at the desert rose on her bedside table.

--

Gaara sat through yet another meeting. He couldn't help thinking about the shy Hyuuga girl with the soft, kind lavender eyes. _Why did I give her that flower anyway? _He thought to himself. He continued to ponder this, as he looked out the window.

_Because you love her?_ His conscious answered him.

_No, I don't. _

_How do you know? _

_Because I...I've never loved anyone before..._

"So, Kazekage-sama, what do you think of this plan?" An elder asked him, startling him out of his thoughts.

"I think that we shouldn't allow our village's daimyo to push us around. We have to set forth our values for the good of the village." Gaara said with a bored look on his face. "I think this meeting is finished. Let's call it quits for today." With that Gaara got up and retreated to the security of his office, where he was free to ponder his new but confusing thoughts.

_Should I visit her? No...I should probably just let her rest. I'll...visit her tomorrow._ He resolved.

Hinata watched the sun begin its descent outside her window. She felt a peaceful calmness here in Suna. The sun was always shining and the days seemed longer. But more than that...she felt a sort of internal peace with herself. She had never really been sure about anything in her life before. Like if she really wanted to be the Hyuuga heiress and lead a whole clan or not or...who was the person in the world whom she really loved. She smiled to herself settling back into her sheets. But this time she _was_ sure about this _one_ feeling...this _one_ decision.

_I think I love him..._

* * *

**Y: I can't believe I'm finally finished with Chapter 7! Uhm...I might be a little slow posting the next chapters, cuz they have need to be edited and...I'm not really supposed to be writing this cuz I have a final in a few hours. Man, I'm screwed.**

**G: This story's more important than your pointlesss tests.**

**Y: Hey! I'm not saying that this story's not important, I just have school!**

**G: Review! This is the only thing that actually motivates her. Pathetic...**

**Y: Will you stop being so grouchy!**

**Kankuro: He's just pissed he has to kiss Hinata.**

**Hinata: Uhm...Gaara-kun you d-don't have to if you don't want t-to...I uhm...**

**G: (Blushes) Uhm...I... **

**Y: Hey, Kankuro let's leave these guys alone.**

**K: Good idea...**

**G: I will kill you both. (Death glare)**

**Y: Please review and tell me what you think of my story! Ja ne! (Waves)**

Japanese Words

Doomo: thanks

Gomen: Sorry

Urusei: Shut up!

Chigau: You're wrong!

Dattebayo: Naruto says this a lot although there is no direct translation into English. Literally it means "!"

Arrigatou Gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Oi: Hey!

Nandeska: What is it?

Nanika: a more polite form of 'what is it?'

Soka: 'That's right' or 'Now, I see'

Matte: wait!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yachiru-san: Redone…long and very painful…Editing 7/23/08...LONGEST CHAPTER!!**

**Sorry for the delay peoples...heh...heh...by the way I really really hate this chapter. It took forever to write and then I went back and saw how extremely out of character it was so I had to write it ALL over again. Joy.**

**Yachiru: I love reading and writing fanfictions:D but I hate typing them - it's such a pain in the butt:(**

**xyoukaihunterx: Type them or I'll whip you!**

**Yachiru: (gets whipped) All right already!**

**An hour later...Yachiru is reading Gundam Seed fanfictions yet again...**

**xyoukaihunterx: (Uses Mangekyou Sharingan) You...will...type...fanfictions!**

**Yachiru: No! I'm reading! Plus...I have to read the new Harry Potter!**

**xyoukaihunterx: (Plays Orochimaru death music on ipod speakers) Dunn...Dunn...Dunn... GET TO IT!**

**Yachiru: (cowers in fear) Hai!**

**Itachi: xyoukiahunterx, you are weak because you don't own my Mangekyou Sharingan.**

**Yachiru: Yeah! That's right!**

**Itachi: And you...cursed Sasuke-fangirl...do not own Naruto!**

**Yachiru: (Cries in corner)**

**Here's chapter 8...enjoy it...I guess? Read and review! The more reviews I get gives me motivation and then I am able to get out the chapters a lot sooner. (Instead of watching anime! heh...heh)**

_Song: 11:11 P.M._

_Artist: The All-American Rejects_

**Chapter 8**

The young Kazekage sat at his desk working. Along with the war, and his little adventures getting lost in middle of the desert with Hyuuga Hinata – he barely had time to relax. Now the village's daimyo or feudal lord who supported Sunagakure, in the Land of Wind was pressuring the Kazekage to withdraw from territories captured by Suna from Kumo. This was Gaara's final decision after all. He honestly couldn't stand sitting through pointless meetings where all the elders did was argue for hours. His job now was to place Suna's shinobi guard patrol, even Konoha ANBU members (if they could afford it) and strengthen the security borders. After the capture of a Konoha shinobi, the eventual retrieval Kazekage arc, the fight between Gaara and the Raikage, well to say the least…Gaara was pretty much exhausted. Being tired was something he adapted after having the Shukaku extracted from him. It wasn't like him to let something this big pass by without having anything done about it. Gaara sighed; he just hoped that everything would eventually settle down for a bit.

There was a sudden knock on his door that caused the eighteen-year-old leader to look up. "Come in." He raised a brow.

In entered none other than the pride of the Hyuuga clan himself – Hyuuga Neji.

"Konichi Wa, Kazekage-sama." Replied an ever formal Neji with a bow of his head.

Another thing…although he technically **was** the Kazekage he really couldn't stand people calling him 'sama'. Gaara just simply wasn't the haughty type (A\N: Hotty type…oh yeah!) Sure, when he was about twelve it was nice to have people fear you, but too much respect wasn't exactly something he particularly craved. The red head laid down his ink and pen and looked up at the hesitant Hyuuga.

"Well…on behalf of Konoha and both the cadet and main branches of the Hyuuga clan I am ever grateful of your safe return and protection of Hyuuga Hinata." Neji stated formally.

Gaara really hated flowery speeches, but he resisted the urge to look annoyed. He then nodded his head. "As Kazekage I'm entitled to being everyone's unpaid bodyguard, right?" He said with a smirk. Neji paused momentarily. He for one did not understand Gaara's sense of humor or sarcasm for that matter. "Arrigatou- gozaimasu, Kazekage-sama." The tall Hyuuga then looked way. "Thank you for keeping an eye out for Hinata-sama, I really appreciate it." Neji said with a slightly troubled look on his face.

"I know that you're her cousin and entitled to look out for her," Gaara began, "but I think that she's capable of handling things on her own." He wasn't interested in picking a fight with Hinata's cousin…he just needed to make a statement. In Gaara's mind people needed to realize that Hinata wasn't a helpless Genin anymore, she had become a responsible Chuunin.

_And a smart, resourceful kunoichi, too. And...beautiful._ He thought subconsciously. Gaara wished he had an off button right now. This was possibly the worst time to be thinking thoughts like that. The last thing he needed was for Neji to somehow read his mind.

"Wakareimashta. Thank you again, Kazekage-sama." Neji bowed politely and was led out of Gaara's office by one of the shinobi guards.

The young Kazekage tried to recollect his thoughts before another person disturbed him, or more like barged in.

"Oi! Gaara! What's up dattebayo?!" Naruto shouted while entering Gaara's office. Naruto sat down on a chair, leaned back comfortably and managed to put his feet up on Gaara's desk.

"Oi, Naruto. Feet off the desk. Now what did you want to tell me about?"

"Now you remind me of Sakura-chan." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

"Still upset that you're not Hokage yet?" Gaara teased dipping his pen in the ink again. Naruto frowned.

"I'm just waiting for Ba-chan Tsunade to retire." Naruto retorted.

"Sure." Gaara said returning back to his work.

"Anyways, I just came to see how you're doing. It's not everyday that I get to hang out with one of my friends from Suna." The blonde explained. "By the way, where's Kankuro?"

"He's busy training. Why do you ask?" Gaara asked intently focused on his work.

"Oh, I lent him some volumes of my Icha Icha violence. I was wondering if I could have them back." Naruto responded casually.

"You gave those perverted books to Kankuro, again?" Gaara asked looking up in disbelief. A small vein popped out on his forehead. If he found one of those books lying around again, he swore…he would simply **burn** them.

"Yeah, so?" The careless shinobi retorted. Gaara sighed.

"Gaara, you're always working, you know that? Well, when I'm Hokage I'll have people do my work for me…like Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a pervy grin.

"First of all…from the looks of your relationship so far…Haruno would kill you before becoming your slave."

Naruto gave a loud 'hmph'.

"And secondly…I do this because I'm entitled to as Kazekage. Being Hokage or Kage for that matter…you do have to write out all your reports, missions, meetings, and treaties." Gaara responded deadpan.

"Yeah…whatever." Naruto sighed. "That sucks."

"Well that's part of being Hokage, so get used to it."

"Oh! I remember what I wanted to tell you I mean ask you!" The blonde exclaimed suddenly perking up.

"Nani?" Gaara asked clearly bored and frustrated, he couldn't exactly work with the loud kitsune in his room and he **had** to finish writing this up today.

"But first…" Naruto leaned in and placed his hand on the side of his face like he was going to whisper something to Gaara that he wanted absolutely no one else to hear.

"Nandeska?" Gaara asked.

Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper. "I've been noticing this lately, but ever since you got back from your mission…well…" Naruto explained dragging it out on purpose.

"Just get to the point already." Gaara said with a bored look on his face.

"Do you…have a thing for Hinata? You know…" Naruto smirked pulling back. "Is she your…you know?" He asked moving his pinky finger up and down to signify well…that Hinata was Gaara's girlfriend.

"Nandayo?!" Gaara said under his breath with a death glare. He could feel his face flush a light red. He didn't mean to, of course, it was just the fact that someone could actually assume that flustered him. _Hinata-san and I are just friends – that's all. _He convinced himself. _I don't even need anything like __**that **__anyway, so what is that baka thinking?_

Inwardly Naruto was pleased with the results his prodding had rewarded him with, although Gaara's intensifying death glare was beginning to creep him out.

"Okay, gomen, sumimasen Gaara…I get it you don't like her!" Naruto raised his hands, palms facing Gaara in a sign of almost pleading.

Gaara's right brow twitched at the mention of 'you don't like her', but honestly what else was he supposed to do. _We're just friends. No wait. Since when is she my friend?_

_Since you saved her. _Another voice answered him in his head.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his pockets and mumbled pouting. "I just thought you should know, that I visited Hinata this morning with Sakura-chan…and well…she saw the flower you left her."

"So?" Gaara said returning to his work and pretending not to care.

"Heh heh! She thought it was from me!" Naruto replied jokingly. "But I told her it was from you and she started smiling, that's a good thing, no?" Naruto asked.

For a few brief seconds Gaara was actually happy. _She liked it?_ He wondered. _Maybe I should go visit her? _He wondered. Even though Gaara was secretly pleased with what Naruto had told him, well he wasn't about to show it. Instead he pushed back his scroll, folded his arms and said, "So what?...you can leave now." in that blunt voice of his.

After all, this **was** Gaara. Gaara's first mutual attraction to anyone wasn't something he wanted to share with the world.

Naruto was sort of disappointed with Gaara's response. He liked prodding into his friend's so-called 'love life', even though it wasn't really any of his business – whatever was going on between the Kazekage and the Hyuuga – if there was even anything going at all. The blonde left it at that and told Gaara he'd catch up with him later before he left Suna for Konoha.

--

Gaara tried to focus on his work but his mind kept on drifting back to that Hyuuga girl. He decided he just couldn't concentrate; he then left his office for the hospital. Another thing about Gaara was how he absolutely despised hospitals. After spending two whole months recuperating after the Shukaku was taken out he was sick of being cooped up. The walls stared back at him white and emotionless and reminded him of how close Hinata had come to death. He just didn't want to think about it. That coupled with the strange moment between them where he had touched her face.

Hinata lay in the hospital bed covered in a heap of blankets. It wasn't particularly cold, but the hospital always kept their air on full blast. The pain in her leg was still pretty bad so she alternated between taking medicine and resting. This kunoichi's resting consisted mostly of sleeping, though. It was so unlike Hinata, unlike her very nature to rest. She was always on the go, training constantly to improve herself – no matter what. But her injury was a stumbling block – it left her unable to function for a whole week. Sakura had informed her that even though the poison was extremely dangerous, Hinata was undergoing a miraculously quick recovery. Normally it could take up to three weeks but in her case after a week Hinata would be back on her feet again. Perhaps it was her endless determination, Sakura thought as she nursed her friend back to health.

Hinata had been moved; the Kazekage was later informed. She was no longer in the infirmary, but now was placed in the recuperating ward in the western wing of the hospital. Gaara couldn't help feeling extremely uncomfortable – not to mention awkward – as he followed one of Suna's nurses down a long, spacey hallway.

"I believe Hyuuga-san is in room 307, to your right." The nurse directed him pointing to a door towards the end of the hall.

"Doomo." He answered.

"Good day, Kazekage-sama." The nurse said before politely bowing her head and going off to continue her work for the day.

He turned the door knob then stopped._ Wait, why am I even going in here?_

_Because…_

_Because what?_ He couldn't help questioning himself.

_Because she's my companion and teammate and…friend._

_Friend?_

_Yeah…_

Gaara took a quick look at his surroundings. The room was fairly small with a window, a bed, a small table, and a bunch of hospital equipment, which was heaped into a corner. His eyes wandered over to her bedside table where the rose he had brought four days ago lay. The flower stood upright and healthy in the clear glass vase. The red head didn't know why but it made him feel even **more **uncomfortable to know that **he **was the one who had brought it. He shifted his gaze to her sleeping form. He noticed that she appeared to be wearing some type of long-sleeved white hospital gown and her hair was tied back loosely. Hinata lay peacefully, eyes closed, hands grasping her blankets in a serene world of her own. He smiled to himself.

_She was just so…_well, he couldn't really explain it.

After almost a week, Gaara still found himself unable to explain this feeling – whatever it was that he felt around her.

Love, maybe?

_No, _he resolved because he still didn't quite comprehend that yet.

He pulled up a chair and sat by her bed watching her for a few moments before she woke up. Hinata blinked her eyes once then twice; her vision slowly coming to focus.

"Gaara-kun?" She asked meekly as she recognized the bright red hair.

"Nani?"

"N-nothing. I just…" She trailed off. He had come to visit her! Hinata was elated. She then decided to sit up propping herself into an upright position.

"How are you feeling? Any better?" Gaara asked her, his face near hers once again.

"Umm, a lot better. My leg is almost completely healed. That's good, ne?" Hinata smiled brightly at him without blushing once.

Gaara felt a warm touch in his chest – the same as when she had smiled at him when they were in the small village, just outside Suna. "H-hai." He half mumbled before he caught himself again. _Stupid! I'm acting stupid again… _He scolded himself inwardly.The young Kazekage was mesmerized by her pretty eyes; he just couldn't stop looking into them. Hinata was just so…beautiful. That was the only word capable of describing her appearance. Her long indigo hair ran past her shoulders. Two long strands of her silky hair framed her face. A sweet smile played on her lips. Her pastel lavender eyes continued to look up into his ice blue ones.

_What is this…feeling?_

_Do I…Do I love her?_

Was this what Naruto had meant when he said 'live to protect someone precious to you'…someone close to you…someone you care about…

_Was this feeling love?_

"Naruto-kun said you left me this flower, so I wanted to thank you." She interrupted him from his thoughts as a pink blush spread across her face.

He simply nodded; he was too entranced by her…her words…her smile…

_What is wrong with me? _He looked away trying to steady himself.

"So how are things?" She asked him cheerfully.

Gaara was amazed. Hinata had been wounded badly and almost killed, so how could she still talk to him with a smile on her face? "Busy." He answered bluntly causing her to giggle. "I mean, well…like sitting through Kazekage meetings and writing up reports…stuff like that." He confessed tipping back in his chair a little and looking away. "Oh," he continued, "Tsunade told me that you're returning to Konoha soon, right?" He asked her. He then proceeded to mentally berate himself for bringing up the subject.

Hinata cast her eyes sadly downward. "Hai, as soon as I am well enough to return home."

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Everyone left so far besides for Naruto and Haruno." Gaara said quietly breaking the silence. "Temari and I bid them farewell this morning."

"Oh." Was all she said in the smallest voice she could muster. She felt an aching pain in her chest. She had just gotten to know him. Not just a simple 'hello' and politeness as such when they had first encountered back in the Forest of Death during the second part of the Chuunin exams. She had really gotten to know him. Hinata now understood how much he really cared for his village and that he was willing to sacrifice his own life to protect the people who called him a leader. She knew about his feelings even if he almost **never **showed any emotion on his face, because he was still adjusting to having feelings and a conscious of his own – not the Shukaku's. She knew about the things he cared most about…like how much he cared for his siblings – even if he didn't always show it. And how he even cared for her. So why did she have to leave him so soon?

She looked back up at him. "D-did Neji-Nii-san ask about me, or did he say something about my Otohsan?"

Gaara really didn't want to tell her. "I-it's okay you can tell me." She said with apprehension written all over her face.

He proceeded in a serious voice. He couldn't let his own feelings for her…whatever they were…to interfere in her family matters. "Your cousin Neji…well…he was just worried about you, that's all."

There he had done it again – trying to protect her from the truth. Why couldn't he just flat out say it?

"Sometimes I wish he wouldn't worry about me so much…" She whispered looking away.

"What do you mean?" Gaara asked her.

"Sometimes…I just want to be myself…not worry what everyone else thinks."

"Then why don't you?"

While sitting up in bed, Hinata grasped her blankets tighter causing her knuckles to turn white. "Because…" She looked down at her hands and bit her lip. "I'm still…I'm s-still scared…"

"…of what?" He asked. Gaara really hoped she wouldn't start crying. He understood how after all this time…how her family still wouldn't accept her…and how much she still hurt on the inside. He had gone through nearly the same thing - only worse.

"…of losing…of b-being weak…" She tried to control her voice before her lavender eyes filled with tears.

"W-what are you talking about?" He asked a little startled. _Why is she crying? I want to help her…but I can't…I just can't…_

"I wasn't able to h-help you…" The tears started rolling down her now flushed cheeks. "B-back then…during the fight…you were bleeding s-so badly…I…I was s-so scared. You were hurt and…it was all because of m-me…because I'm so weak…" She swallowed and the next words she said became stuck in her throat. "…just like Otohsan says." The young Hyuuga tried to regain her composure…but failed miserably as more tears escaped from her long dark lashes.

_Damn it… she's crying! Now what in the world am I supposed to do now?! _He thought desperately. Gaara wanted to help her…to hold her…to comfort her…anything just to make her stop crying. But strangely he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

_If I can't do anything…then...at least I should say something to her. _He resolved.

_Like what?_

_Anything…just something so that she'll stop crying._

He didn't even pause to think about what he was about to do - there was no time for that - he just did it, knowing that possibly he might regret it later.

"Hinata-san," he said placing one of his hands on top of hers and squeezing it gently.

"A-ahh?" The crying Hyuuga girl stuttered and looked up momentarily.

His ice blue eyes looked right into hers making her heart skip a beat. "Don't blame yourself for something like this…it wasn't because of you or anything like that and…I'm fine so there's nothing to worry about." He tried to reassure her. "Plus…I have my sand…you shouldn't worry about me."

"B-but…" Hinata stuttered the pink blush on her face spreading partly due to what he was saying and partly due to the fact that he held her hand gently.

"And back there…" he began looking away, "…when I was powerless against that Mist shinobi…well…you were able to keep on the offense…you fought well." He finished looking down. "When things like this happen…you can count on me…I'll protect you." He answered quietly.

She felt the warmness leave her hand as he let go. Gaara shifted uncomfortably before standing up. Hinata noticed that a light red tinge had spread across his face. He just couldn't meet her eyes.

"I…I need to go now and you need to rest." He said quickly before leaving.

Gaara then left the room with Hinata still laying there looking up in disbelief. She wiped away her tears with her fingers and sniffed.

_Gaara-kun is so nice…_She couldn't help thinking.

A tiny voice in her head added: _He must really care about you. _Hinata blushed harder. _Well…I don't know. _She briefly closed her eyes and memories flooded through of him kissing her forehead, their nights spent together stranded in the desert, his hand on her arm…the sound of his voice...his amazing smile which she had only seen once…his bright red hair…the way he was always concerned about her. She just couldn't take it. Suddenly it didn't seem so unlikely that maybe Gaara liked her back after all. But still…she couldn't help thinking.

_What if he was just being nice?_

--

Gaara felt suffocated. He couldn't stay with her any longer which was why he had left.

_I…I really do love her. _He thought standing on the balcony outside the Kazekage office. _What's wrong with me? I don't…I can't…but I just…_

He gripped the railing and looked at the village below. Only she understood him. Hinata cared about the village the same way that he did. She had dreams and aspirations. He was scared to love her…and yet he couldn't help it. She had become everything to him.

And now she was leaving. Everything good, everything he cared about had at one point been taken way from him.

_But…why her? _

_And why now? _

* * *

**Next chapter: More fluffiness! I know even this amount is already making me sick...but the readers seem to be lovin' it!...(sighs) Plus...everyone has to get back in character! Damn it! Especially Gaara! (Points finger at him)**

**Gaara: Me? What did I do? I'm just following your stupid script. Dumbass.**

**Yachiru: (Twitches) I'm having a problem with everyone lately! And you Naruto...have to stop saying dattebayo too much!**

**Naruto: Nani dattebayo?!**

**Y: (Twitches some more) Kankuro...start acting more brotherly! I mean in Shippuden you're like crying over Gaara and here...? You just use this as an excuse to get into fights with him!**

**Gaara: You were crying over me? (Smirks)**

**Kankuro: Urusei! I wasn't doing any of that! (Sulks and mumbles to himself) Nobody understands me except you Karasu...right?**

**Y: Neji, you have to quit being so protective over Hinata...who has got to stop stuttering!**

**Hinata: W-what?**

**Y: Temari...please discipline Kankuro! You as the older sister should stop him from reading this porn!(Waves book)**

**Temari: Kankuro!**

**Kankuro: (Blushes) It's not porn damn it! Why don't you just see for yourself!**

**Y: (Opens it up slowly before...)**

**Kakashi: (Whips it away) I believe I'll be taking that!**

**Y: B-but Kakashi-sensei!**

**Kakashi: I believe you are still underage. Well then...ja ne! (Waves and disappaers)**

**Y: (Sends Kankuro a death glare) Everyone better get back in character!**

**Everyone: (Grumbles)**

**Anyways, please tell me what you think of my story! I would LOVE to have comments, suggestions, questions, just...anything! (No flames, please!) Oh and by the way this story gets better...so please do not give up reading it even after this extremely sucky chapter! If I'm not reading Harry Potter or watching Shippuden or Gundam Seed then I'll be typing up the next chapter. Ja ne!**

Japanese Words

Konichi Wa: Good Afternoon

Arrigatou gozaimasu: Thank you very much

Wakareimashta: I understand

Oi: Hey!

Ba-chan: Old lady (This is demeaning and is used as slang. - xyoukiahunterx)

Icha Icha (Violence): As in 'Make-out Paradise' or 'Make-out Violence' - xyoukaihunterx

Kitsune: Fox (As a direct reference to the kyuubi - fox demon. - xyoukihunterx

Nandeska: What is it?

Nandayo: What the hell?!

Baka: Idiot, stupid

Sumimasen: Please excuse my behavior! (Or 'excuse me'. - xyoukihunterx)

Doomo: Thanks

Nii-san: Big brother (As opposed to 'Nee-san' which means big sister. - xyoukihunterx)

Otohsan: Father

Nani dattebayo: What?!

**Thanks again to xyoukihunterx (who's actually my sister) for help on all the Japanese stuff! And to my other sister...Evil Hell Butterfly for annoying me enough that I actually got to typing this story!**

**See you next chapter!**


End file.
